Bound By Flame
by Aife Bisclaveret
Summary: Desdemona Lynch is a human Daybreaker with an unhappy past. Sent on assignment with a vampire and werewolf she barely knows she gets a chance at happiness if she can only overcome that past.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Part 1.

There are soulmates who describe their connection as a silver cord connecting them, binding them soul to soul. There are others however, those who are bound by fire, joined by heat and flame. A fire that burns bright and long but fire cannot be controlled, it cannot be mastered and the fire that binds can burn.

This is the story of two such souls, two souls bound against their will, without their consent or desire, bound be a cruel or careless Lachesis. Two people, two hearts who are ignorant of the dance their souls began without them, two hearts so far apart that even their connection may not be able to bring them together.

It started in darkness, the way things sometimes do, proper darkness, well as dark as a clear night could get. The moon had waned and disappeared for another cycle do there was no silvery sheen added to the night. The only light came from the thousands of pinpricks of light that filled the sky, beautiful and awe inspiring for anyone who took the time to look. It was in that night, that darkness that Winema Moon was born. Born in darkness, born in night but for her parents a child of light, the only joy in their solitary and hidden world. It was in that night unknownst to anyone that this story began.

Desdemona turned the volume on her c.d. player up as she sat on her bed concentrating on her breathing, almost meditating but not quite, just trying to forget everything for a minute, to forget the world and everything in it for even just one second maybe find an atom of peace. She concentrated on drawing the air in and out and how her body reacted. It was calming but it didn't change anything, she still felt the same, tormented, miserable, her parents had been uncharacteristically correct and apt when they called her a name that meant misery.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality. Lupe stuck her head around the door, "Des Thierry wants to talk to you."

"Coming," Des replied wondering what Thierry wanted. For the umpteenth time since she joined Daybreak and had moved into Thierry's mansion she wondered if she had done the right thing. She was just human, not even an Old Soul, just an ordinary, plain human girl who was living with people who were perfect, beautiful, wise, strong, so perfect it made her teeth ache to look at them sometimes. It wasn't like she was much use, she wasn't exactly smart, she could fight but she was no Cat. It had been a bad idea, she knew that now, all this place had done was show her how inadequate she was. They were nice, well some more than others, friendly and well meaning but that made it worse because she couldn't even hate them and when she thought badly of them it made her feel worse about herself.

She knocked gently on the door to Thierry's office and heard a muffled voice say, "Come in."

She entered the room slowly and discovered there was a bit of a crowd gathered in there. Thierry sat at his large hardwood desk with Lady Hannah standing behind him one hand resting on his shoulder. There were six chairs on the other side of the desk, five of which were already occupied. She slid into the last chair and examined the others who were there, she didn't know any of them, only their reputations. She was absolutely certain that the three girls on the other side of the room were Keller and her team, Daybreak's best. The two young men sitting beside her had to be Gwern Burdock and Icarus Phelan, too guys she knew were unhappy about their position as Daybreak's second best especially when a group of girls were first.

Gwern was a lamia, connected to the Redferns through marriage or something but he sure seemed to have the arrogance and haughtiness of the Redferns down. Icarus was a werewolf, Des didn't know much about him.

"Now that Desdemona's here we can begin," Thierry said. "We have a lead on the third wild power."

"Which one?" the cool vampire from Keller's group interrupted.

"The Witch Child," Thierry replied with a smile. 

The tiny witch let out a sound that sounded a lot like a squeal to Des. "The Witch Child really, the one who will unite the shapeshifters and the witches?"

Icarus started paying attention all of a sudden, "Huh?"

"The Witch Child is supposed to marry the Prince of the First House and unite us all," the strawberry blond witch told him.

"A Harman, I assume she's a Harman is going to marry a Drache," Icarus said then snorted, "I'd like to see that."

Keller was looking at Thierry intently, "I don't think you brought us her just to tell us that."

"No," Thierry replied playing with the pen he held in his hand, "I want your team to go to North Carolina, get her and protect her." He tossed a folder at her, "there's the file."

Des saw anger and envy flash across Gwern's face. "Why may I ask are we here?"

"I have a job for you three too," Thierry replied.

Desdemona looked at him startled, he hadn't said you three had he. He couldn't have.

"Yes, I said you three."

"No offence sir, but no, I am not taking some useless human on any job. She'll just be a liability."

Des sighed she should have found that offensive but she knew Gwern was right. Thierry was beginning to argue for her but she interrupted. "He's right sir, I'd only be a liability, I don't want to put anyone in danger, my presence would only be a hindrance if not dangerous."

Everyone looked at her speechless, that was obviously not the reaction anyone had been expecting except maybe Hannah, she looked at Des with nothing but compassion in her eyes.

"So if you please sir, I'd like to be replaced."

"No, I don't please," Thierry replied sternly, "the three of you are doing this job together or I'll pass it on."

"Fine," Gwern said reluctantly, "what's the job?"

______________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? Do you like it so far?


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L ****

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Author's Notes: A big thank you to Kay and Jasmine FoxFlame for reviewing the first part, I'm really glad you liked it. 

In this story I use ^ to indicate thought and ~ to indicate telepathic communication so as long as you know that everything should be okay.

Part 2.

Desdemona sat in the back of the car, a dark navy inconspicuous sedan, watching the scenery go past. 

"So," Icarus said turning to her, "what do we call you?"

"Sorry?" Des said looking up.

"What do we call you? No offence but Desdemona's a bit of a mouthful, you must have a nickname. Mona maybe."

Des felt her eyes narrow in anger, no one called her Mona not since her Mom, who had hated the fact that everyone called her daughter a boy's name.

"No," she snapped then sorry that she had been so mean the first time one of them tried to be nice added, "No-one calls me Mona, it's Des." 

Icarus smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Des, I'm Icarus or Rus and when Gwern's in a bad mood it's you stupid moronic wolf."

Des smiled back it was too hard not to, Icarus had one of those infectious smiles that filled his whole face. "That's Gwern just Gwern," he said indicating the lamia, "Or Sir, right Boss," he added imitating the girls from Keller's team.

Des saw a smile tug at Gwern's lips but he resisted it and turned to Icarus, "Sir to you wolf boy and if you call me Boss again I'll happily insert some silver in that pea-sized brain of yours."

"Right Boss," Icarus replied winking at Des.

They drove on in silence and Des took the opportunity to study the two boys. They were both around the same age as her, about 18 or 19, both Night World handsome, both obviously strong but that was where the similarities ended. Whereas Icarus was short and compact, Gwern was tall and nicely muscled. Icarus had brown hair that had bleached highlights and his eyes were light green, the very light green that was almost see through. Gwern on the other hand had longish black hair that fell into his eyes, she couldn't tell what colour they were from where she was sitting.

Icarus looked at the human in the back of the car, she seemed pretty nice. He felt a stab of pity for her when he remembered Gwern's rant after they had meet Thierry, she was not going to have it easy, Gwern was going to make it as difficult as possible for her. He looked back and saw her looking out the window with a sad, pensive look on her face, she looked so miserable his heart went out to her.

^Poor kid,^ he thought, ^getting stuck with the two of us.^

Then he heard Gwern's voice in his head, ~Poor us more like it, stuck with the likes of her.~

~Don't be so mean Gwern, Thierry wouldn't have sent her if he didn't think she'd be useful.~

~You think so,~ Gwern asked bitterly.

~Yes, what do you mean?~

~I heard some of the witches talking, they said everyone was sick of how miserable she was, bringing everyone down and Thierry would have done anything to get rid of her.~

~Who said that?~

~Blaise,~ Gwern answered sheepishly.

~Blaise~ Icarus snorted causing Des to look up at him. "Sorry," he said, "just thought of something funny."

Des gave him a look that indicated she thought he was more than a little odd.

~Great,~ he said to Gwern, ~now she thinks I'm crazy.~

~She would have realised sooner or later.~

~Ha ha, so funny, I'm not the one who considers Blaise Harman's opinion as something to base a conspiracy theory on. What were you doing stalking Blaise Harman anyway? Maybe she was working her mojo on you, you were lucky to get away.~

~Please, Blaise Harman couldn't spell me if she tried, anyway she only picks on deserving targets like vermin.~

~For someone who works for Daybreak you have a surprisingly hostile attitude to humans.~

~Just because I don't want the darkness to take over and more especially don't want the Redferns or any of those bastard vampire families to take over does not mean I should have fuzzy feelings for vermin.~

~Hmmm, well at least you have your priorities set out, whatever about right,~ Icarus replied wearily, they had had this argument too many times for him to bother continuing, nothing he said could change Gwern's mind. He supposed it was because werewolves and shifters in general were considered so inferior by the Night World that he felt empathy with humans. 

Des's voice soft and gentle broke the silence, "You missed the turn off."

"Shit," Gwern exclaimed, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Des sighed and supposed this was how it was going to be, everything would be her fault. Gwern did a U-turn and Des found herself thrown across the car, banging her shoulder off the door handle. She heard Icarus swear as Gwern swerved to avoid an oncoming car and a blast of a horn. He locked the wheel hard and they were off the main road.

"You okay back there?" Icarus asked.

"Sure," Des said lightly trying not to winch as a stab of pain ran through her shoulder.

They drove for another few hours, Des felt hungry and her bladder was threatening to burst but she didn't complain, she wasn't going to be the first to need a stop. It was her stomach that finally gave her away by growling loudly.

Icarus laughed, "I don't growl that loud."

Des felt herself going beetroot and was really angry with herself.

"If you need to stop we'll stop," Gwern said begrudgingly.

"No, I'm fine if you guys can last I can last," she replied, her stomach didn't seem to agree and growled again. Gwern swore loudly and angrily and then indicated to pull into a station up the road.

"You have five minutes," he told her getting out himself to fill gas.

Des came back to the car quickly feeling much better and laden down with junk.

"Here," she said to Icarus, "they didn't have entrails so I thought maybe M&Ms." She handed him a bag of the sweets, "I've got a load of junk here if you want some. I don't think even I can eat it all myself."

Gwern got back in, threw a contemptuous look at Des and headed off again.

It was after midnight when they finally pulled into the house Daybreak had procured for them. They got out of the car and began to bring in all their bags. As Des moved across the gravel carrying two bags and a case she felt really glad she had flat shoes on and that she had a good sense of balance. She was almost at the door when the strap of one of the bags began to rub off her shoulder, it hurt so much. She felt herself begin to fall, hands grabbed her.

"What are you doing? Trying to carry more that you're able to, that was stupid but what should I have expected."

Des steadied herself. "I can carry this much," she snapped, "and it's not as if it's all mine. I only brought one bag so much for girls bringing more things than boys."

"Most of our stuff are weapons," Gwern replied angrily, "Give me one of the bags."

"No," Des snapped back, "I can manage."

"No you can't."

Icarus watched the argument with interest, they were both strong willed, Icarus smiled faintly. ^Lets call a spade, a spade here,^ he thought, ^they're both as stubborn as Hera.^

They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes and then Des tried to move around Gwern, he stepped in front of her.

"Get out of my way," Des ordered.

"Give me one of the bags."

"Gwern," Icarus said feeling tired and deciding this had gone on long enough, "there's plenty more bags to bring in and Des are you sure you can carry that much?"

"Yes," Des replied.

Gwern glared at Icarus and went to the car.

"Don't mind him," Icarus said kindly, "he's just pissed that we didn't get to go after the wild power."

"I figured as much," Des said with a smile.

"Are you okay? Really?" he asked.

"My shoulder's a little sore from the car but I can manage."

"You sure?" Icarus asked.

"Yeah," Des replied then smiled, "at least you were more polite about it."

"About what? Oh I get it," he laughed, "sorry I guess I'd better let you get that stuff inside."

Des stood before the mirror and looked at the bruise on her shoulder, it was almost black and really, really tender. ^Shit,^ she thought, ^my first day and I hurt myself stupidly, I knew this wasn't a good idea.^


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Author's notes: Thanks to all the lovely people who have reviewed this story so far I'm glad you like it. So thanks to *innocent*, Mole and thanks again to Kay and Jasmine FoxFlame. 

I'm going to put up a few chapters today because they seem to be taking ages to up load. 

Part 3.

When Des got up the next morning she felt wrecked, her shoulder had stiffened and she hadn't got nearly enough sleep. To make things worse when she got to the kitchen she found the two boys talking about her. She stood outside the door and listened in.

"She's not that bad Gwern," Icarus said.

"Yes, she is," Gwern snarled, "she's a complete idiot, she's weak and she doesn't know how to take orders. You and I are in charge, she's supposed to do what we tell her to. What was Thierry thinking?"

Des got angry though she had been thinking the same thing herself, what was Thierry thinking? He had to have an ulterior motive, Thierry didn't do things without a good reason, this time however he'd made a mistake. She walked into the kitchen and discovered the cupboards were bare.

"Oh sorry," Icarus said, "we should have got you something when we were out. I forgot all about you."

Gwern gave her a smug look that told her he hadn't forgotten her at all, he just didn't bother bringing her anything.

"That's okay," she said with a forced smile. She saw a pout develop on Gwern's face, obviously he'd been trying to piss her off. She grinned happily at him.

"Thierry gave us this for you," Icarus said handing her a rectangular shaped object wrapped in brown paper, she took it from him and put it on the table.

"So," Icarus said as she sat down, "What were you before you joined Daybreak? Old Soul, vampire hunter or did you find your soulmate or something?"

"No," Des replied, "just normal."

"Just normal, stupid vermin then," Gwern said smiling an unpleasant smile at her showing a lot of fang.

Icarus threw him a warning look but Des just shrugged, it was true. "Yep," she replied and was surprised to see Gwern's shocked look, "just a nobody, a stupid nobody."

Neither boy spoke so she took the paper from her parcel, she was pretty sure what it was. She smiled when she found herself proved right. A gun, a nice gun, a semi-automatic pistol with silver plated and wood tipped bullets, just what she needed. Thierry had even put a shoulder holster in with the gun, the man thought of everything. She weighed the gun in her hands getting the feel of it. 

The boys were looking at her in shock. "What?" she asked.

"It's a gun," Icarus replied.

"No shit Sherlock, I thought it was a bar of soap. Don't look so worried, I now how to use it, Daybreak trained me well."

"Not worried," Icarus said, "impressed."

"Don't be, I know how to use it but I'm not the quickest draw."

"You're not going to wear that all day are you?" Gwern asked as she pulled on the shoulder holster.

"Sure why not," Des said pushing in one of the clips of wood-tipped bullets, "It will be concealed."

Gwern gave her a look, one that told her he'd been anything but impressed and one of unconcealed hatred.

"So what are we doing today?"

"We're going to do what we came here to do," Gwern told her exasperatedly.

"Wow, great briefing chief," Des said.

"Fine you want the plan, the plan is find the girl, find out who's after her and stop them without getting ourselves killed in the process."

"Good plan," Des said with a smile.

Gwern smiled back at her and Des realised suddenly it was the first time he had been remotely friendly to her. The smile lighted up his face and Des realised that he was really, really gorgeous. She blushed as she made the realisation and looked away causing Gwern to smile again.

Elissa sat in the cafe cupping her mug of coffee in her hands. It was freezing outside and the steaming mug was helping to warm her up. There was absolutely no one around, which was usual for Sunday morning, this town was so goddamn boring it made watching paint dry seem positively electrifying. ^If only something exciting would happen,^ she thought, ^or if not exciting at least interesting.^

Not two seconds after she had that thought the door to the cafe opened and three strangers walked in. Two guys and a girl, the guys were absolutely gorgeous, drop dead, kill you granny to get close to gorgeous, the girl on the other hand was pretty ordinary looking, though she had nice hair, long auburn hair but other than that nothing special.

"Is she here?" Icarus asked from behind Gwern.

"I don't see her," Des replied, "how about you?"

"She's not here," Gwern replied, "you might as well get your breakfast and then we can go on without any stops."

Gwern was back in his arrogant bastard mode. "Fine," Des said, "it will be better than me collapsing from hunger and you guys having to carry me home."

Icarus smiled at her but Gwern just threw her 'the look', the you're an idiot and if you don't stop annoying me I will probably kill you look.

Des ate her food quickly but as she did so she noticed a pretty girl staring at them. ^What do you expect, you're with two gorgeous guys of course you're going to attract attention.^ 

It was strange but she didn't see them like that not really, Icarus was too nice, too friendly for her to see him as anything other than a nice guy and Gwern was too much of a bastard to be thought of as anything else. Gwern was looking at her with a smirk on his face obviously he had caught that last thought. Des suddenly felt childish and stuck her tongue out at him. She got up and headed for the door with the two guys following her.


	4. part 4

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Part 4.

When they got outside the cafe Des remembered Gwern's little I am the leader speech and stopped so he could do his thing.

"What's your problem?" Gwern snapped at her.

"What's yours?"

"Let me see, you would be number one on that list. Why the hell did Thierry send you? You've no use, like you said yourself you're a hindrance. A stupid, weak, little girl."

"Is it just me or all women you hate?" Des asked, "maybe you'd prefer if I stayed back at the house and tidied up."

"You'd be more help, you're suited better for that work."

Des felt her blood begin to boil. "Fine," she snapped, "I'll just go do that so shall I." She stormed off on the direction of the house.

"That wasn't smart," Icarus told Gwern.

"I know, okay, I know she was just really pissing me off. She thinks she's so superior, you didn't hear what she was thinking, I did."

Icarus sighed wondering how a mindreader could get someone so wrong, Des was anything but superior if anything she had a total inferiority complex and Gwern was not helping with that.

Des was marching down the street trying to quantify exactly how much she hated Gwern at that moment, when she noticed a familiar looking girl walk past. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out a blurry picture. As unclear as the picture was she knew that the girl who had just passed her was indeed Winema Moon, no doubt about it.

^Shit, what am I going to do?^ she thought looking around her, there was no sign of the boys. ^I told the idiot we should have radios or something, idiot. Well I guess I'll have to follow her.^

Winema noticed the girl following her almost immediately, she seemed human but Winema wasn't sure. ^Better to be safe than sorry,^ she thought and tried to lose her. She sped up and took every curve she could find but the girl kept coming. ^She's like a limpet,^ Winema thought then decided on a different plan.

Des turned the last corner the girl had taken and didn't even have time to gasp as she found herself thrust against the wall with a strong hand wrapped around her throat.

"Who are you?" the girl hissed. "Why are you following me?"

Des couldn't even breathe properly never mind answer the question. Her mind was in panic mode, completely incoherent and jumbled, she kept wanting to go for her gun but she knew that was a bad idea, she was supposed to be protecting this girl not pulling a gun on her. Where were the boys? They were supposed to be a team, why weren't they here?

Gwern had seen Des following the blond girl and realised with a start what had been going on. Now he and Rus were chasing after the two girls. For some reason he felt afraid, afraid for Des, his heart was in his mouth when he turned the corner. Des looked at him, eyes wide and dilated with fear, her face was extremely pale with a bluish tinge and he realised with a wave of inexplicable terror that she couldn't breathe.

"Let her go," he ordered coolly. At that moment Icarus came around the corner and saw what was happening, he grabbed the girl's hand and began to try and pull her fingers away from Des's neck. "Please, let her go," he pleaded. "She's not going to hurt you, she's here to protect you."

Winema looked at the guy, "What?"

"She's here to protect you, we all are. Look," he said opening Des's jacket and revealing the gun, "she had that the whole time, did she even once try and even get it?"

Winema looked at the girl who was struggling to breath and the truth of the boy's statement hit her. She took her hand from the girl's throat and she slid to the ground, choking and spluttering. They stood for a few minutes as the girl fought to take a deep breath, and then colour finally began to return to her face. "Lets hope there's no brain damage," the girl said smiling softly at her, then her eyes went to the tall vampire, "God knows there's not much there to damage."

Gwern left out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding in and looked at Des, she seemed okay, she was cracking jokes. Fine he could forget about what had just happened, what he had just felt.

"Who are you guys?" Winema asked.

"We'll tell you but not here," Gwern replied.

"Where then?"

"We have a house," Gwern said taking the lead out of the alley they had been in. 

It was Icarus who bent and helped Des up. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm not about to dance the hula but I think I'll survive," Des replied with a smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"Please," Icarus replied blushing slightly, "anyone would have done the same."

"Gwern didn't," Des said bitterly.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Part 5.

Winema sat at the table facing the vampire, "So who are you guys?"

"Daybreak," he replied.

Winema groaned, "I told you guys I didn't want you coming here. How come all of a sudden nobody's listening to what I want?"

"Look we're just following orders, we were told to protect you, that's all, all the information we were given," the 'shifter told her.

The human girl was sitting on a counter behind the two boys, she was examing Winema as if trying to work out what she thought of her.

"Maybe you can tell us what's going on," she said to Winema eventually.

"Why should I? I don't know you guys, I don't want anything to do with you."

"I know but you don't really have a choice, we're don't really have a choice. We're going to be here protecting you whether we like or whether you like it. If we know what exactly is going on we'll be better equipped to do that."

The vampire threw the girl a venomous look, one that should have turned her to stone but the girl just glared back.

^There's no love lost between those two,^ Winema realised, ^maybe I can use that.^

"I don't think so, you guys are so smart, work it out for yourselves."

She got up from the table and left. Gwern nodded at Icarus, "Follow her, take the phone, call if there's any trouble."

Icarus hesitated for a moment, he wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave Gwern and Des alone together, they'd probably kill each other, but he didn't have much of a choice. He grabbed the cell phone and followed Winema.

Des stayed sitting on the counter waiting for the explosion she felt sure would come. Gwern got out of the chair looking calm but Des knew better than to feel relieved, this was the calm before the storm and Gwern was really angry.

"What the hell were you thinking? You put her on the defensive, it's your fault she left. How stupid can you get? As for following her on your own, why did you do that? Why didn't you come get us? You could have died."

He said the last part with a quiver in his voice, Des looked at him surprised, it sounded like he almost cared, no that was stupid, he hated her like she hated him.

"Why do you care?" she spat at him. "You hate me remember, if I died at least I'd be out of your hair. You wouldn't have to deal with the stupid, subordinate who won't follow orders. Goddess I hate you, I've never meet anyone so arrogant and so annoying. You're a misogynistic, cruel dictator and I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual," Gwern told her as he stood over her a look of rage on his face.

Then he kissed her, a hard kiss and sparks flew between them, sparks that burned. He broke away from her and stared at her in shock. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers over her face, over her cheekbones, her lips, her eyebrows as if trying to burn her features onto his memory. Every place he touched her tingled and Des wanted to beg him to stop and never stop.

"But I hate you," she said softly.

"I hate you too," he replied before kissing her again slipping his hands inside her jacket. Des found herself responding, kissing back, running her hands through his silky soft hair. It felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before, fire ran through her veins and the sparks, the sparks were pleasant, pleasurable if you let them be, if you gave yourself up to them. There was something else though, something that was trying to pull them together and let him know her, all of her. She was scared, she didn't want him to see all those things and she realised or the connection told her that he felt the same way.

They stood staring at each other silently for what seemed like an eternity, Des had never felt so awkward in her life. She found herself gazing into his eyes, beautiful deep blue eyes, sapphire eyes. ^Oh Goddess,^ she thought, ^I'm not turning into one of those silly, soppy girls, no way.^

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Don't you know?" Gwern asked, "Isn't it obvious?"

Des thought about it, sparks, a connection. "Oh no," she said burying her head in her hands. 

"It's not that bad is it?" Gwern asked softly, moving towards her. She felt his hand running through her hair. "I'm not that bad a soulmate am I?"

"But we hate each other. You can't stand me."

"I don't know maybe if we let the connection do what it wants, let it show us each other."

"No," Des snapped.

"Okay," he replied still stroking her hair, "so what do you want to do?"

"Nothing, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, kiss you again maybe?"

"No," she snapped again, "don't you get it, I don't want anything to do with you. I want you to keep away from me." She shoved him away from her and slid off the counter. He looked stricken, hurt but she didn't care, she didn't. She ran from him, ran from the room and locked herself into her bedroom.

Gwern felt the rage build up in him, why did it have to be her? Anyone would be better, if it had to be vermin couldn't it at least be someone smart or strong or anything other than her. She was so morose and miserable, so weak and stupid, she was right about one thing though he couldn't stand her. He growled loudly and kicked the counter just as the phone rang. It was Icarus.

"Gwern we've got trouble, big trouble. I'm in town near the hardware store, get here as soon as possible."

"I'll be right there," Gwern replied.

"Des too, we may need her."

"Rus no, she can stay here in case Daybreak call."

"Fine but we may be in trouble without her."


	6. Part 6.

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Author's Notes: Wow, I can't believe so many people like this story, *smiles happily around the room.* Thank you so much for all your reviews, thanks to Beccs, werepanther, this part should answer your questions, *innocent*, Carina, yes the kiss did come out of no where that was kind of the point, Water Angel, angelic angel, no this story isn't about the 4th wild power, Mandy and last but not least Super_Saiyan-Jinn4. Thank you all so, so much, I am speechless with gratitude. 

Part 6.

Gwern hung up the phone and grabbed the car keys, he was not letting his personal feelings get in the way, no he wasn't. Just to prove his point he scribbled a note for Des, telling her where he was going and how she was to wait for the call from Daybreak.

Des hears the car leave and came out of her room. She rubbed her red rimmed eyes and made her way to the kitchen. She read the note and sighed, Gwern obviously thought she's just get in the way, so what if he was right, it still pissed her off. She thought about making a cup of tea but then remembered she couldn't because there was none in the house, she was going to have to go shopping. She felt uneasy and anxious and began to pace round the kitchen; she was not worried about Gwern, no way.

The phone rang and then stopped. A heavy silence filled the house and then it rang again, once. Circle Daybreak, she picked up the phone and dialled quickly. 

"Desdemona Lynch here, code word. Shit, wait a minute Paulie, I've forgotten it. Oh wait, Lunar Shield."

"So how's it going there?" Paulie asked.

"I'm not sure," Des replied.

"What do you mean your not sure, Des?"

"Well we've found the girl, Icarus is with her now but something's up, Gwern's gone to help him."

"Hmmm," Paulie replied. "How come you're not with them? No, don't answer that, when they come back call."

"Sure," Des replied, "How're things going in North Carolina?"

Gwern parked the car in front of the hardware store and began to look for any sign of Icarus or Winema. His vampire hearing picked up the sound of a scuffle nearby. He ran towards the noise and found Icarus and Winema fighting with five vampires. Winema seemed to be holding her own; she landed a roundhouse kick on one and then shoved a wooden sword up under his ribs and into his heart. She was already fighting with another vamp when the guy mummified. 

Icarus was having a little problem with the three other vampires so Gwern reached out and pulled one of them off him. The guy turned to him fangs bared, lengthened impossibly long, like tusks rather than teeth. Gwern didn't even blink but pulled out his hickory fighting stick. He gripped the stick tightly and smiled grimly. Now he had a chance to take his anger out on something. He swung the stick at the vampire hitting him across the stomach. He shifted his grip and swung again taking his legs out from under him. He smiled again and shoved the sharpened fire hardened end into the vamp's chest in the general area of his heart.

When he finished he discovered Winema helping Icarus dispose of the last vampire. He looked around at the carnage in the alley.

"Shit," he said, "what are we going to do with this lot?"

Winema looked at the 5 mummified corpses then shrugged her shoulders, "You're the Daybreakers, don't you guys have people to do that."

"Sure," Icarus said with a laugh, "just let me call the clean up crew. We're Daybreakers not the secret service."

"I guess we'll have to bury them," Gwern said with a tired sigh, this day was turning out a lot longer than he expected. "So are you ready to except our help yet?" he asked Winema.

"What choice do I have," was her reply.

Des ran what Paulie had told her over and over again in her mind. If it was true, what did she mean if it was true, it had happened, the Night World had gotten a dragon and it was after the wild power. This was bad, very, very bad, she had read somethings about dragons and none of it was good, oh they were in trouble, the world was in trouble.

She sat at the table cradling the gun in her hands for comfort. ^Goddess,^ she thought with a watery smile, ^Isn't getting comfort from a gun the first sign of psychopathic tendencies.^ How was she going to tell the boys, hi guys Paulie wants you to call, I'm going shopping and by the way there's a dragon on the loose. She didn't know, she just didn't know.

Gwern had the strange urge to clean the earth from himself as he made his way back into the house with Icarus and Winema following him. He found Des in the kitchen rocking herself back and forth on the chair.

"Des," he heard Icarus exclaim, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Des replied wiping tears from her cheeks. "Call Paulie would you, I told him you would when you got back and oh yeah in case I forget," she paused and laughed shortly and bitterly, "they've got a dragon."

"What?" Icarus demanded.

"The Night World's gotten a dragon."

"A dragon," Winema said sceptically, "an immortal creature that hasn't been seen on Earth for millennia."

"Yes," Des said.

"What did they do clone it with frog DNA?" Winema said lightly.

"No they woke it up," Des replied.

______________________________________________________________________


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Part 7.

Icarus was talking to Paulie on the phone, "No problem really just some vamps, we dealt with them." There was a pause and some humming and hawing on Icarus's part. 

"Buried them," he said suddenly, "she's here. No we still aren't sure why, do you want to tell us?" Another pause, "I don't care what Thierry said, we're putting our lives on the line here, some more information would be nice."

"No she hasn't told us anything," Icarus's voice was rising.

"Fine, okay Paulie, I know it's not your fault. Yeah we'll call if anything happens, okay, bye." 

Des began to feel uncomfortable again; she could feel Gwern's eyes on her and the heat rose on her face.

"I need to go shopping," she said, "Can I have the keys?"

"No," Gwern replied, "Winema's about to explain everything to us, aren't you."

Winema sighed, "Well you guys did save me and I guess if you're going to protect me it's stuff you need to know."

Des smiled at her encouragingly, well in a way she hoped was encouraging. 

"Well the explanation's pretty simple really, I'm a half-breed, my dad was a wolf and my mom was a witch. My dad was Wulfric Moon, my mom was Ramona Breedlove," Winema paused there.

Des wrinkled her brows, "I know those names," she said. "I've heard them somewhere, at Daybreak I think."

"Maybe," Winema replied.

"Where are you're parents now?" Gwern asked.

Des shot him a look, how could he be so insensitive, he thought she was stupid, had he not heard her constant use of the past tense.

"My parents died," Winema told them, "well that should be my parents were killed. Basically just Night World guys keeping the law, same reason they're after me, just half breed killers."

"I'm sorry, my parents are dead too," Des said softly. 

She could feel Gwern's eyes on her again, feel his pity and compassion, she didn't want to feel his emotions and she most certainly didn't want him to feel anything other that hate for her. Des tried to remember where she knew the names of Winema's parents from, it had to be from Daybreak but where. Winema was talking again but Des blocked her out.

"That's it," she exclaimed suddenly. "Sorry," she said seeing the looks on the others' faces, "I just remembered where I know your parents' names from."

"You did?" Winema asked.

"Sure they were Daybreak agents, famous ones and soulmates. They left Daybreak about 18 years ago."

"That's right," Winema replied, "How do you know?"

"I think I read it in Thierry's files."

"You read Thierry's files?" Gwern said to Des surprised.

"Why is it so important now? I mean if they've been after you for so long, why did Thierry only send a team now?" Icarus asked Winema.

"He didn't know about me or my parents, not until they died," Winema replied.

"How long ago did it happen?" Des asked softly remembering her own pain, her own experience.

"Almost a month," she replied.

Des could sense the discomfort of the boys and wondered how to break the silence. "I'll show you where you can stay," she said to Winema.

"What?" Winema asked.

"You'll be staying here with us won't you? I mean until you decide what you want to do, you can't stay at your own home, it's too dangerous."

"You're right of course," Winema said, "but I don't like it."

"Oh and we love having to got to school with you and following you everywhere," Gwern said almost angrily.

"Sorry," Winema said in a little voice.

"Ignore him," Des told her, "Can I have the keys now?"

"Fine," Gwern said begrudgingly dropping the keys into her hands making sure their skin didn't touch.

"Can I come get some things?" Winema asked.

"Sure," Des replied, as Gwern said, "No."

"Come on," Des said to Winema.

"I said no," Gwern snarled angrily.

"Oh I forgot you are the omniscient, all powerful one whose word is law, forgive me."

"It would be stupid to go there, it's the first place they'd expect her to go, there will be Night People watching the house."

"Fine I'll go on my own, I'm stupid. It's just clothes and stuff you want, right Winema?"

"Yeah and my book bag and some notes on my desk too."

"Okay, I'll bring as much as I can," Des replied.

"There are some cases and things on top of my wardrobe," Winema told her.

"Okay, her house is the one we past last night, right Gwern?"

Gwern didn't answer her. "Right Icarus?" she asked.

"Right," he replied slowly seeing the look of anger on Gwern's face.

______________________________________________________________________


	8. Part 8.

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Author's Notes: Just to remind you ^=thought, "=speech and ~=telepathic communication.

Part 8.

Des unlocked the door using the keys Winema had given her. ^Okay,^ she thought, ^upstairs and second door on the left.^ She entered Winema's room and was taken back by the emotion it elicited from her. 

The room was painted a dark navy and there were glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling but that wasn't what caused the lump to form in her throat. There were pictures of Winema and her parents all over the room, pictures that reminded her of her own family. It was almost a year now since, since they had died. She thought about them everyday and it still hurt much more than she'd ever admit. She grabbed the cases off the wardrobe and began to empty the clothes from Winema's chest of drawers.

She was onto the third case when she felt the breath on the back of her neck. Her first thought was Gwern and her heart gave a strange leap but then she turned and her heart plummeted to her feet like a stone.

"Hello sweetheart," the oh so familiar voice said as he clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Miss me?" he asked.

She did the only thing she could and bit down hard on his hand.

"That wasn't smart sweetheart but then you've never been accused of that particular attribute, have you." 

As Des stared at him she could see anger flare in those golden eyes. As memories threatened to engulf her she drew her gun. Her heart was beating so hard and fast it felt like a fluttering bird trapped in her chest.

"Bullets, don't hurt me," he told her exasperatedly.

"Wood tipped ones will," she said softly.

"Please, I'd have that gun out of your hand before you noticed I'd moved, Daybreak obviously need to get there act together, that thing's about as much use to you as a water pistol."

"Try me," Des replied.

"Another time," he told her and disappeared out the door. He threw a parting shot into her mind as he left, ~Of course we both know you can't shot me, you wouldn't even try.~

Des felt her breath coming quick and shallow, she couldn't seem to catch her breath. A panic attack, she hadn't had one since the last time she had seen him, bathed in moonlight and blood. That time she had blacked out, she was not going to let that happen this time. She took a long deep breath and let it out slowly, she was stronger now and she wouldn't let him do this again. She thought she was strong enough now, she hoped that she was strong enough now to kill him or die trying. What the hell was he doing here anyway, was it some huge coincidence or had he come after her. She didn't know, she didn't think she wanted to know.

Gwern could tell something was wrong the minute Des returned to the house. He didn't know why or how he knew it was something more than the ordinary, how he could tell that this black mood or depression or whatever was different from the black cloud that seemed to constantly hang over her. 

He watched as she brought shopping bags from the car into the house. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes of her, he studied the way she moved, every motion of her body, every movement of her hands, the way she brushed her hair behind her ears constantly. ^Maybe I should ask her what's wrong,^ he thought. ^No what am I thinking, I don't care what's wrong with her, as long as it doesn't interfere with her work I don't give a shit.^

As she carried the bags into the house Des couldn't help but notice Gwern leaning against the wall watching her. She found conflicting thoughts running through her mind, ^Why can't he help me? If he tries to help me I'll smack him. I hate him so much.^ She couldn't help but feel attracted to him and she hated herself for that, hated even more the desire she felt to kiss him.

She began to unpack the bags, filling the fridge and presses. She knew Gwern had come into the kitchen even though she hadn't heard him or seen him, she could just sense his presence, it made the hairs on her arms stand up. 

She refused to look at him concentrating on the tins in front of her. She sensed him moving towards her, his essence threatening to engulf her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck as he bent towards her. She felt her body tense unsure, confused about what he wanted and what she wanted. She drew herself together trying to make herself as small as possible, trying to keep him as far away as possible. Even so something else was sending a tendril out, searching for something in him. 

She felt his breath on her ear as he whispered, "Keep out of my way vermin. You're kind mean nothing to me, I will have no problem returning to Thierry short a person, just remember that."

She felt the tendril hit a wall and pull back hurt and confused, just like she felt. She felt she should be happy or relieved about Gwern's attitude or at least she should feel anything other than what she was feeling, hurt, sad and a longing she couldn't explain


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Author's notes: Thanks to Water Angel, Greeneyes, me and Mandy, I'm glad you like the story. Thank you so, so much for the reviews, I really can't thank you all enough but believe me it is greatly appreciated.

Part 9.

When Des woke the next morning the house was empty, she presumed that the others had all gone hunting. She dressed quickly taking a minute to grimace at herself in the mirror as she combed her long auburn hair. She made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast so she'd be ready when the others got back. They were all going to school with Winema, she wondered how their presence would be explained, no doubt Gwern would do something to the minds of the teachers. Just the thought of mind control made her feel sick to her stomach, made her remember. She pushed the bowl of cereal away from her and began to think about who could be trying to kill Winema and what she was going to do, would she join Daybreak and move into a safe house or continue living here. Des was only doing it to push back the memories but now she really wanted to know. Thierry had never given them specific instructions other than to protect her.

Gwern was back first and Des couldn't help but notice the uncanny beauty that feeding gave him. There was a sort of shimmering light in his eyes and his black hair stood out starkly against his pale skin. She tried to ignore him but somehow just couldn't seem to manage it. 

^Fine,^ she thought, ^Lets do this once and get it over with.^ So she turned and gazed at him unabashed, studied him. She knew he noticed her doing it and she felt a little embarrassed but it didn't matter he knew how attractive she found him, of course he did. Then she had always found the blond hair and golden eyes of the other one attractive too and look how that had turned out.

Gwern felt Des's eyes on him, what was she doing? She was just staring at him, he didn't like it, it made him feel way too uncomfortable. "Stop," he snapped at her.

"Fine," she replied getting out of the chair and heading for the door.

"You'd better not mess up today," he said to her retreating back.

Winema strode through the corridors extremely conscious of the attention her protectors were attracting, so much for inconspicuous protection. Des wasn't so bad she seemed to blend in pretty well but the two boys stuck out like sore thumbs. Every girl in the school seemed to be checking them out. Winema had expected as much, there was never much excitement in their tiny high school and a severe dirth of anything resembling a half-decent male so the appearance of two gorgeous guys was always going to attract attention.

"Hey Winema," Elissa Green called to her.

Winema wrinkled her nose in disgust, the girl couldn't be any more obvious, she never spoke to Winema, never. ^I wonder why she's suddenly so happy to see me,^ Winema thought sarcastically. 

Des recognised the pretty girl from the cafe approaching Winema. She watched as she fluffed her peroxide blond hair talking to Winema but looking past her to the two boys. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked.

"Sure," Winema said, "this is Icarus, Gwern and Des. Guys this is Elissa."

Gwern could see the disgusted look Des gave the girl talking to Winema. He smiled seeing a chance to piss her off. Even though the thought of having to spend a minute talking to this airhead revolted him he took her up on her offer of a tour of the school.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Des asked Winema after Gwern and Icarus left with Elissa.

"No, that's the first time she's talked to me in weeks."

"Well at least she took Gwern off our hands for a while, she has no idea what she's unleashed upon herself," Des said with a smile. "So what torture session do you and therefore we have first?"

"English," Winema replied smiling back, she couldn't help but like Des. She was really nice and seemed like a kindred spirit even if she was a little subdued and depressed. Winema had no idea why Gwern had such a problem with her.

"So English, that's on the second floor right?" Des said thinking of the map of the school Icarus had shown her the night before.

"Yeah, should we wait for the boys?"

"I don't know, I mean the left you alone with me so obviously they don't think anything's going to happen here, they wouldn't have left you alone with the human if they did, believe me they wouldn't. Do you think someone's going to attack you on you're way to English? They have a copy of your schedule, I'm sure they'll find us and you don't want to be late do you?"

"Are you using me to get Gwern mad?" Winema asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Des asked with a laugh.

"Yep but okay, I don't mind being used for such a worthy cause."

Des laughed loudly and happily and followed Winema towards the stairs.

Gwern and Icarus came into Winema's English class 5 minutes late. Des bit back a smile as Gwern had to explain to the teacher who they were and why they were late, it didn't take long and the teacher seemed strangely forgiving.

"Wonder why," Des thought, "Gwern couldn't be working his mind control, no."

Icarus took a seat next to Des and she smiled at him. He wasn't sure she'd be so happy when Gwern finished with her. Gwern was really, really angry with her, Icarus had had to listen to him complaining about her all the way to class. As used as he was to Gwern and his ways he didn't really understand what his problem with Des was, if he'd been the one who was left alone with Winema he wouldn't have waited around. ^Maybe he likes her,^ Icarus thought with a grin, ^nah not even Gwern would treat a girl he liked like that.^

At lunchtime Gwern entered the cafeteria first followed by Des and Winema with Icarus taking the rear. He scanned the room and was surprised to see Des doing the same thing, looking at the same danger areas as him. He chose the table closest to the exit. Winema and Icarus sat beside each other on one side of the table and Gwern found himself sitting next to Des. She looked at him with deep brown eyes and he could feel the connection spring between them.

~Sorry,~ her voice said in his head.

~No wait,~ he thought, ~don't go,~ but she had already left his mind closing down the connection. 

She wouldn't even look at him for the rest of lunch and the Elissa girl didn't help. She appeared at the table half way through lunch and started flirting with him. She obviously couldn't tell when she was not wanted; he hated girls like her. ^Since when?^ a snide little voice said in his head, ^she seems pretty similar to all the girls you've been dating lately. Why the sudden change of type to girls with long auburn hair and deep brown eyes? It couldn't be that you're in love with a certain human who happens to be your soulmate, your one and only, could it?^

Gwern wondered if everyone found their inner voice so annoying. ^I am not in love with her,^ he thought, ^I hate her, I even told her so. Then why did you want her to stay in your mind?^ he asked himself. ^I wish I knew,^ was the only reply he could come up with.

The rest of Monday had been quiet, too quiet Gwern thought. It wasn't like Night World agents, if it was Night World agents who were after Winema, to sit around doing nothing, they had to be planning something. That made him anxious and jumpy, Icarus was used to him in this mood but Winema and Des just kept getting on his nerves.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" he snarled Tuesday morning as he paced around the kitchen.

"Maybe they're concentrating on the wild power," Des suggested from her perch on the worktop.

"I thought about that but I think it's something else."

"What?" Des asked gently, interested.

"I think they're planning something, vague I know but it's all I can come up with."

Des smiled at him, "Now I see why you guys are Daybreak's second best team."

"Hey," he said with a laugh.

He found himself smiling at her and she grinned back. Des was glad Gwern had taken her joke as just that, a joke, he had a nasty habit of taking things the wrong way.

"Des," he said softly.

She had to look away, no this wasn't happening, not now, not ever.

Gwern felt a wave of sorrow as Des turned away from him, for perhaps the first time they were having a friendlyish conversation and he had thought it might mean something, hoped it might mean something.

Des sat at the kitchen table reading a book for English, she figures she may as well keep up with her work while she was here and her teacher had been more than willing to give her her assignments. Icarus and Winema were watching television in the living room and she didn't know or care where Gwern was. She was trying to start the question her teacher had set her when the phone rang shrilly cutting off her train of thought. As she got out of the chair the phone stopped and Gwern came into the kitchen. The phone rang again breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Circle Daybreak," Gwern announced.

^Really,^ she thought, ^you don't say.^ Then said aloud, "I'll call back."

Gwern turned away and headed for the fridge, human food wasn't exactly nutritious for him and he wasn't sure if the food Des bought was nutritious for anyone but it sure tasted good. He heard a crash behind him and turned to see Des had dropped the phone.

Des couldn't understand it her hand just wouldn't hole the phone, her muscles and fingers just relaxed and let the phone fall to the ground. She couldn't believe what Paulie told her, it couldn't be true, it couldn't be. 

Gwern bent and picked up the phone, "Paulie, what's wrong?"

Des let out a loud sob, she couldn't help it. She felt so sad, Grandma Harman dead, she couldn't believe it. She remembered the old woman; her steely grey lavender flecked eyes, wise eyes. She was the wise woman of Circle Daybreak, the oldest of the Harman witches, the Crone, they needed her. How could someone just end her life like that? She turned to Gwern; his face was so vulnerable, so sad. She threw herself into his arms seeking the only comfort she'd be able to find. She buried her head into his chest and felt his arms close around her as he hung up the phone. 

He stroked her hair and whispered to her, "It's okay, it's okay sweetheart, it's okay."

"No it's not, it will never be okay," she replied softly.

A dam broke somewhere in her and tears came hot and furious. Tears not just for Grandma Harman but tears she had never been able to cry for her family and through it all Gwern supported her, held her and made her feel safer and more secure than she'd ever felt before.

Des woke up with Gwern's arm around her, their bodies close together. She smiled softly; it felt so good to be with him. Nothing had happened between them that night, after they told Icarus and Winema Gwern had carried her to her bedroom. He had put her on the bed and stood up to go but she had held him tighter. "Don't go," she had whispered. He had just held her gently and let her cry in his arms. He hadn't tried anything and she felt extremely grateful to him for that. 

Gwern felt the tension come into Des's body that told him she had woken up. He tightened his hold around her body. He remembered how sad, vulnerable and just grief-stricken she had been the night before, he had been sad too but not like that and for the first time in his life he cared more about what someone else was feeling and comforting them than himself. She felt so warm against him and she smelt so good. He knew last night hadn't been the right time to try anything but maybe now.

Des felt Gwern's lips moving on her bare shoulder. She felt warmth radiate from his lips and flow down her body. She felt the sparks, the flame, the connection, and the fire in her veins running through her with a heat and passion. It felt so good, his hair brushed against her skin causing a shiver to run down her body. He stopped kissing her suddenly. ^Oh,^ she thought, ^I don't want him to stop.^

She heard him laugh in her mind, ~I don't want to stop,~ his voice said cool and happy in her head.

"I love you Des," he said out loud into her hair.

Love, love she didn't believe in love but he sounded so sincere, he sounded like he meant it, maybe just maybe. Then he began to kiss her again, on her neck and her throat and she remembered what he was, a vampire like the other. He was using her like the other, lying to her saying the same things, not meaning any of it.

She turned in his arms and pushed him away. "Get away from me," she snarled.

"Des," he said softly.

"No," she said, "I'm not listening, get away from me."

"If that's what you want," he replied softly sliding out of the bed.

Des felt tears sliding down her face and a lump form in her throat, she wanted him back, to feel his arms around her and she wanted him as far away from her as possible.

______________________________________________________________________


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any

of the characters you recognize like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe

etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this

story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Part 10.

Elissa scanned the crowd in the corridor looking for Gwern or Icarus or even Winema and the other girl, Dee or something. They hadn't been at school the day before and the day had dragged because of it. Those guys were the first bit of excitement to turn up in town for a long, long time and she wasn't about to leave them slide through her grasp. There was just something about them, something wild and maybe slightly dangerous but something that told her that there would never be a boring moment with them.

Des was bored, bored out of her mind. None of them had felt like going to school Wednesday, not after the news about Grandma Harman but now just sitting around was driving her nuts. Gwern, and Icarus too she assumed had decided that they should stay in the house as long as possible, if the Night World were killing openly then there was nothing stopping anyone attacking Winema in the open. He had a point and Des hated that, she hated when he was right. He hadn't talked to her since Wednesday and the sorrow or disappointment or whatever he had felt at her rejection had quickly developed into anger. He was a simmering, boiling pit of pure rage that lashed out at everyone unprovoked, especially her. His anger made her feel claustrophobic, it was this black mass that she could sense if not quite see and it was making the exile in the house worse for her. She was going stir crazy, cabin fever had well and truly struck and she didn't think she could last much longer. She was down to her last nerve and her last strand of sanity, another barb from Gwern and she was pretty sure she'd snap and it wouldn't be pretty.

"I'm going out," she told Icarus.

"I don't think that's a good idea Des," he replied.

"I think it's a great idea," Gwern said from his corner, "maybe we'll get lucky and she won't come back."

"Yeah, maybe I won't," Des said shortly.

"No, I'm not that lucky," Gwern replied, "you're like the bad penny you always turn up."

"Like you'd know," Des snorted, "you know nothing about me Gwern remember that."

"I know a hell of a lot more than I want to," he retorted.

"Believe me the feeling is completely mutual."

"Okay," Icarus said butting in, "Ring, ring, back to your respective corners. Would either of you like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing," Des replied.

"It's none of your business wolf boy," Gwern said harshly, the nickname having none of it's former warmth and friendship. Des could see Icarus was hurt and she wanted to smack Gwern.

"Yeah well the two of you better start being civil to one another, I'm not sure Winema or I can take much more of this stupid bickering. You guys have to work together for a while yet so deal with whatever problem you have and get over it, cos I don't particularly want to have to report a double homicide to Thierry." 

He grinned as he said the last part and Des couldn't help but grin too, even when he was angry Icarus managed to have a sense of humor. Why couldn't Gwern be like that?

"I'm still going out," Des said, "I need to get out of here for a while."

"Don't go too far," Icarus replied, "and take your gun."

Des smiled she was sort of glad Icarus was worried and being protective of her, at least one of them cared about her and she could trust them. That was the problem, she didn't trust Gwern, he was a vampire and she just couldn't bring herself to trust a vampire, admire their strength and their beauty yes, trust them no. Anyway she was utterly convinced that Gwern Burdock had no feelings for her whatsoever. So she trusted the wolf and not the vampire, there had to be some twisted, messed up irony in there somewhere.

She pulled on her jacket and headed for the door. ^Where will I go? ^ she thought, ^just a quick walk through the woods or town.^ She shoved her hands into her pockets and hunched her shoulders, Goddess it was cold. She walked towards town past houses with shinning Christmas lights and big Christmas trees. Christmas, she'd forgotten all about it, would she even celebrate it this year, she didn't know, it seemed kind of pointless when she'd no-one to celebrate it with. She didn't even know where she'd be Christmas Day, here Thierry's, somewhere else. She remembered last Christmas, it had been such a happy time, they'd had a huge, real Christmas tree, she loved the smell of Christmas trees and she'd decorated it with her Dad and her little brother. They'd been so happy, not one of them had thought this would be their last Christmas.

She felt large tears falling down her face and hanging on her eyelashes. She wiped her face with the back of her hands. She was fine, just fine, she wouldn't think about her family, she wouldn't think about what happened. She'd just concentrate on walking and let all her memories slip away.

Icarus heard and sensed the human outside before she rang the doorbell. It was the blond girl from school, Elissa.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello."

"This probably seems a little weird, me turning up here like this," she said.

"You could say that," Icarus replied wondering how she'd found out where they lived.

"I just came to tell you I'm having a party tomorrow night, a Christmas party. You guys weren't at school so I thought I'd come over and see if you want to come."

"Oh," Icarus said, "Well I don't know, I'd have to ask the others."

He thought about it, a party, and a chance to get Gwern out of his black mood, why not. One of them could stay with Winema or they could be extra vigilant.

"But I don't see any reason why they'd say no, so sure we'd love to come."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow so, Winema knows where my house is. Bye."

"Yeah, bye and thanks."

"Who was that?" Gwern's voice rang out from the kitchen.

^Here we go,^ Icarus thought rolling his eyes, Gwern had probably picked up most of the conversation and he didn't sound too happy.

Gwern and Icarus were arguing when Des got back. They were practically screaming at each other, Des didn't know what they were fighting about because their argument had dissolved into insults and racial slurs.

"Leech," Icarus spat.

"Very original 'Rus," Gwern replied sarcastically, "but what could I expect from a wolf with the IQ of a doorstep."

Des could see that the wolf insults were pissing both Icarus and Winema off. ^Smart,^ she thought, ^get everyone in the house mad at you.^

Gwern and Icarus stopped to get their breath back and stood glaring at each other. Des didn't know how it happened but next thing she knew both guys were laughing and apologizing to each other.

"I'm sorry," Icarus said, "you're right it was stupid to agree, we don't have to go."

"I'm sorry too, some of those wolf comments were pretty low."

Winema snorted beside Des, "Men, I swear I'll never understand them, but maybe that will get rid of some of the tension in here."

Des thought she could just slink off too her room before Gwern noticed she was back but no such luck. 

"Oh look," he said when his eyes fell on her, "the vermin's back. Pity I was hoping you'd realize how useless you are for this job and run back home to Thierry."

"I know how useless I am," Des replied softly, "you don't have to keep reminding me."

"Yeah but he enjoys it," Winema said, "he likes making you feel small and inadequate it makes him feel better about himself. In other words he's a bastard."

Des gaped at Winema, her angry words at Gwern had surprised Des totally. She hadn't expected anyone to stick up for her.

"Why can't you just leave her alone," Winema snapped at Gwern, "There's nothing wrong with her, nothing. You're just a bully looking for someone to pick on and you chose Des because she won't stick up for herself. Well I will, you leave her alone. Come on Des, let's get out of her."

Des followed the blonde out of the kitchen. Winema turned to her and grinned, "Well that put him in his place, do you think he'll be mad?"

Des didn't know what to say, no one had ever done anything like that for her before, no one. She didn't know how to react. What did you do when someone stood up to an angry vampire for you, you had to show some kind of appreciation.

Winema was taken aback when Des hugged her. The shorter girl just wrapped her arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

"Thank you," Des said.

"Hey what are friends for?" Winema replied with a little smile.

"Friends? I don't have many friends," Des said softly, "not anymore."

"What about at Daybreak?" Winema asked, she wasn't exactly shocked Des didn't have many friends just a little sad because she seemed like such a nice person once you got to know her, maybe that was it maybe not many people got to know her.

"I don't know," Des said answering her question, "they're all really nice but I'm not sure I'd consider them friends, I'm not close with any of them really. I guess it depends on how you define a friend. I think I'd call Lupe a friend, yeah Lupe, she's a friend. There are others I think I'd like to be friends with but I never really get a chance to talk to them much, there's so much work and I guess, I guess I'm a little shy, I always back down before I talk to them, scared I'll say something stupid."

"So Lupe that's all? What about back home?"

"No," Des said shortly, "no friends back home."

"So how about me?" Winema asked, "am I a friend?"

"Oh yes," Des exclaimed, "most definitely."

"Good," Winema said with a smile.

"So what do we do now?" Des asked, "Do each other's hair and paint or nails?" she said making a face.

"No," Winema said with a laugh, "how about we make popcorn and crack open that tub of chocolate chip ice-cream you've got in the fridge"

"Sounds like a plan," Des said with a laugh.

Later that night Des was shaken awake, "Go away," she murmured, "I'll get up in a minute." She was shook again and she batted at whoever it was trying to bring her out of her blissful slumber. She made contact with whoever it was and was shocked when she felt the mind of the person, strong and powerful just like him, a sense of something leashed and controlled but something that could be dangerous if provoked, and right now it didn't feel angry just concerned.

"Des you have to get up, something's wrong," Gwern said.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Something's wrong can't you feel it? No I guess not," he replied but not in his usual condescending manner. "Get your gun and come to the kitchen."

Des stared after him, he seemed worried yet calm and cool and confident, like he was in total control. She envied that and she envied how awake he could be in the middle of the night. ^But then,^ she thought, ^he is a nocturnal creature, no a nocturnal person.^ She got out of bed still not feeling 100% awake. Her gun was in it's holster on a chair beside her bed, it was loaded, she had no problem with that one of her paranoias. 

She headed to the kitchen wondering what was wrong, what had the others sensed that she couldn't. She found out the moment she got to the kitchen. The patio door had been smashed, shards of glass covered the floor, she swore silently wishing she had remembered to put shoes on. That wasn't the real problem, the problem was what had come through the door. Gwern, Icarus and Winema were grappling with a number of figures wearing black uniforms. Dark ninjas, the Night World elite, as Des took this in another part of her mind though, ^Dark ninjas, they're not just half breed killers, there the best, the best, they're only used for the most important jobs. What are they doing here?

She cut that thought off as another ninja came through the door. "Hold it right there," she ordered. The ninja just ignored her the order and came at her. Des knew she only had seconds to make a decision, she'd never shot a person before. ^Well there's a first time for everything,^ she thought and squeezed the trigger. The gun fired and Des watched as the ninja stopped short. ^Please, please let him be a vampire,^ she thought and got her answer as he collapsed. ^And that,^ she thought, ^is what you get for not listening to me.^

~Yeah well maybe it might have been more commanding and fear inspiring if you weren't wearing a pajamas with little bunnies on it,~ Gwern's voice said in her head.

~Hey,~ she replied, ~some people find bunnies very scary.~

She had to wait a few minutes for a reply as Gwern concentrated on the guy he was fighting. ~Yeah well some how I don't think Dark Ninjas are among that special group of people. Are you?~

~Sure bunnies, very scary, it's the big ears that get me.~

She took aim at another ninja coming through the door and fired. ^That's it boys just keep lining yourselves up and I'll be happy to knock you down. I wonder how many more there are.^

~Not too many,~ Gwern told her, it's a small group and of course I'm sure most of them ran at the sight of your bunnies.~

~Is it only in the middle of life and death fights you get a sense of humor?~ Des asked him.

~Yup,~ he replied, ~it's the only time I ever feel alive.~

Des was take aback by the sudden confession, he had said it jokingly but she could sense the truth behind it. She didn't know how that made her feel.

~Des look out,~ he shouted aloud and through their link. 

She looked up but before she could react she was pinned to the ground. A sudden knot of fear developed in her stomach, she didn't want to die like this, she didn't want to die submissively, she wanted to go down fighting. Then suddenly she was free, someone had pulled the ninja off her. She watched as Gwern and the ninja fought. She hadn't realized Gwern was such a good fighter, well she'd known he was good but he was amazing, not all strength as some vampires could be but strength combined with knowledge, skill and some talent she assumed. He fought with a fighting stick that he used like it was an extension of his body. The ninja couldn't hold a candle to him.

"You okay?" he asked her when he'd defeated the ninja.

"Yeah thanks," she replied.

"No problem. I couldn't let you die in bunny pajamas now could I," he whispered to her gently. Their eyes meet and Des could feel something tugging at her, something inside her shouting, he saved your life, trust him, trust him.

"A little help her Gwern," Icarus called.

Des decided she should help too but all the ninjas were fighting with the others and she was afraid she might hit one of them. Sure wood tipped bullets wouldn't harm Icarus or Winema permanently but they'd sure hurt like a bitch. So all she could do was wait while the others fought the remaining ninjas and make sure no one else got through the door.

"Well that was," Icarus began, when the last of the seven ninjas was disposed of, then paused searching for a word. "Invigorating," he said eventually.

"Yeah," Winema said wrinkling her nose, "that's one word you could use for it."

"We're going to have to get something to block the door," Des said to Gwern.

"Yeah I know, we'd better put up wards or something too for tonight. Tomorrow we'll go to a safe house."

"No," Winema snapped and they all turned to her. "We're not going to any safe house, I can put up wards if you want but I'm not leaving, this is my home and I'm not leaving."

Des felt something well up inside of her, they all could have died that night, all of them, herself, Icarus and Gwern, for some reason bile rose in the back of her throat at the thought of Gwern dying and it could have happened for this ungrateful girl. This girl she thought was a friend.

"Goddess," she snapped, "would you listen to yourself. How selfish can you be? You lie to us, put us in danger and all we tried to do was protect you."

"Des," Gwern said soothingly sending calming thoughts to her, "calm down."

"No, she lied to us. They were Dark Ninjas, Dark Ninjas for Goddess sake, they don't send them out for ordinary half breed kills."

"I know, I'm angry too," Gwern replied, "but we need to let Winema explain."

Des took a deep breath, "Okay, explain," she demanded.

Winema flopped down into a chair at the table, a defeated look on her face, "Okay I lied."


	11. Part 11.

@

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any

of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe

etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this

story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Author's Notes: A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last part I'm really glad you're enjoying it.

Diomede* : I'm glad you like Des, she came about because I didn't see too many ordinary humans in fanfics and I just thought that there had to be some in Daybreak somewhere. I know that the whole Grandma Harman thing seems very like Witchlight, that's 'cos it's supposed to be. This story is supposed to happen at the same time Witchlight happened and I just wanted to write about how other Daybreakers reacted to her death, though I know Des's reaction is very similar to Keller's in Witchlight so yes I admit it unoriginal. I'm glad you pointed it out though I like to know what people don't like about my stories as well as what they do, thank you so much for reviewing.

Mandy: I'm glad you like this story, I update this so frequently because basically I've finished the story I just have to type up and fix chapters before I update but usually I am never this fast a writer.

Eleyne: Thanks for reviewing, I've never been told I rock before thanks. J 

Carina: Thank you for reviewing I'm really glad you like the story. As for the guy who came up to her in Winema's house that will be explained eventually.

:-) :Your wish is my command here is the next chapter, thank you so much for reviewing the story.

And last but definitely not least Water Angel: This chapter should explain everything. Thanks a million times for reviewing I hope you like the rest of the story. 

Part 11.

Winema looked at them each in turn, "I lied okay, I lied. It's not just half breed killers after me it's the Night World council."

Des felt a sudden rush of pity for Winema, she was the same age as her, younger even and she had the Night World council gunning for her. All Des's problems seemed trivial in comparison. She made her way cautiously across the floor avoiding the glass and sat beside Winema.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Why? You didn't do anything, I'm the one that lied," Winema replied.

"Yeah but I was mean," Des said a smile playing gently on her lips. "The explanation can wait, let's get this place tidied up and the wards up, you can explain then."

Winema gave Des a grateful look and went to get her witchcraft supplies that Icarus had collected from her house the day before. Icarus went to find something to block the door. Gwern stood watching Des, she could sense the turmoil in his mind from where she was sitting. A cold breeze came through the gap in the door and Des shivered. Gwern was beside her in a moment wrapping his jacket around her in a considerate gesture she would never have expected of him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"That's okay," he replied, his eyes following the path Winema had taken.

"You still trust her," he said.

"Yeah I guess so," Des said wondering where this was going.

"She lied to us, put us in danger and you still trust her but you can't bring yourself to trust me."

"No," she replied in a small voice, "I just can't, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, maybe you're right, maybe you shouldn't trust me," as he said those words Des saw something flash across his face, something dangerous and untamed like that part of himself he kept leashed had broken free for a moment. He turned to her and said softly, "Don't trust me Des then maybe you won't get hurt."

He walked away from her and she could see the power and smoothness in his movement. ^But what about you?^ she thought, ^will you get hurt? Have I hurt you already?^

For a moment she forgot he was a vampire, forgot he was anything other than a boy and her lip trembled as he walked away. She wanted to call him back to tell him she was sorry and she trusted him, trusted him completely but she remembered and his name died on her lips because she just couldn't do it, couldn't feel for a vampire. She'd lived with Thierry for months and she still didn't trust him.

She wrapped his jacket around her tightly and discovered she could get his scent from it, that smell that was undoubtedly and indefinably Gwern. Tears came to her eyes, how could Fate be so cruel? Why had they been bound like this? Why had Fate or Destiny chosen to throw together two people who were so obviously incompatible, why? They didn't deserve this, they didn't, no one deserved to be bound like this. When she'd thought about finding her soulmate and of course she thought about it, you couldn't be in Daybreak and not think about it. When she thought about it she'd never thought it would be like this. She'd thought of having something like Thierry and Lady Hannah or Poppy and James or even Eric and Thea. That kind of understanding and implicit trust, that kind of relationship where you were completely open with the other person, where none of your faults mattered because the other person cared for you anyway. Maybe she was one of those silly, sappy girls after all, a hopeless romantic looking for the perfect relationship, a relationship that couldn't exist especially when her soulmate was a vampire. Prejudice maybe but she couldn't change how she felt, it would be like trying to get a leopard to change his spots, it just couldn't be done.

Winema sat down beside Des who was now wrapped in Gwern's jacket and cupping a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. She'd put up the strongest wards she could which weren't very strong but they'd keep out Night People for a while and they'd have more warning before the next attack, because there would be another attack she knew that as strongly as she knew the sun would rise in the morning. Icarus had found an old door in the attic and was using it to cover the hole in the patio door.

"So," Winema began, "I guess it's honesty time."

"That would be nice," Gwern said, "I don't like it when people lie to me, especially when the lie puts my life in danger."

"I'm sorry," Winema replied, "I didn't mean to put you all in danger, not really. I just, Goddess I told Thierry I didn't want him sending people to protect me, I told him." She took a breath calming down. "Okay," she said, "the truth is my parents didn't exactly leave Daybreak 18 years ago, they had to leave, to go on the run so to speak. They were spying for Daybreak and the council discovered them, they put a price on their heads. Wanted dead," she said harshly. 

"Mom was pregnant with me at the time so they weren't exactly in a position to fight or run far, so they hid. Pretty well too we were here 17 years before anyone found us, not even one bounty hunter of course it helped that Thierry had put out a rumour that they went to Europe. They were still in contact with Thierry; he knew everything, about me, where we were. Anyway when they heard about the millennium and everything they decided they couldn't just stand around and do nothing, they wanted to help. 

Thierry was reluctant at first but my parents could be very persuasive, they convinced him to let them take another job. It had been 18 years they figured everyone would have forgotten about them and mum put glamour spells on them to change their appearance. They told me everything, where they were going, who they were spying on. That was a little over a month ago, then I got a phone call from my Dad asking me to come meet him. He and mom gave me information about the council and what they've been planning, information I was to carry to Thierry. They also gave me a floppy disk. They were killed the next day."

"I called Thierry and gave him all the information then he told me what happened. He asked did I want protection but I said no, I was sure no one knew about me and anyway I'd already passed on the information I had so what would killing me achieve. I guess I thought they'd just send some lower guys after me and I'd be able to take them but I forgot something."

"The disk," Des said.

"Yeah, the disk, it's a list of the Night World spies within Daybreak, all the Night World spies within Daybreak."

"Goddess," Des said, "no wonder they want you dead."

"Where's the disk now?" Gwern asked.

"Right here," Winema said pulling an ordinary flat black floppy disk from her pocket.

"Shit, what's it doing here? Why doesn't Thierry have it? " Icarus said.

"Because we didn't know what it was until a few days ago and then he sent you guys."

"Can't you just e-mail him the file?" Des asked.

"I did but it doesn't matter the whole things encrypted, I mean encrypted like National Security codes. Thierry says he knows someone who might be able to break the code but I'm to keep the disk until the guy gets to Vegas then bring it to Thierry."

"Why's it taking so long?" Des asked, "I mean we've been protecting you for days now and Thierry hasn't asked us to take you to Vegas."

"The guy's not coming 'til after Christmas I guess that's why he sent you guys, to keep the disk safe 'til he got there."

"Don't be silly Thierry sent us to protect you, not the disk. That's why he didn't tell us about it in case we got some stupid idea into our head that the disk might be more important than you, I can't believe he thought we might actually think that," Icarus said.

"Your parents sound like they were good people," Des said to Winema.

"They were," Winema replied, "they were the best. My Dad taught me to fight and my Mom taught me all about being a witch. They were the best people I've ever known, even though they must have been afraid every day and constantly looking over their shoulders they gave me a great life."

"I'm sure they were very proud of you," Des added.

Winema smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks Des."

Gwern pushed himself away from the counter he'd been leaning against. "Okay," he said, "I don't think they'll be back tonight so Des go back to bed, you look like you're about to fall asleep where you're sitting. Rus you stay with Winema and I'll start cleaning up this mess."

Des got up from the table, Gwern was right even the caffeine infusion hadn't managed to wake her up, ever since the adrenaline had worked it's way out of her system she'd been fit to drop. She took Gwern's coat off and handed it back to him.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

"Wow," Icarus said with a smile, "they're actually being civil to one another, wonders will never cease. It must be true what they say about fighting together creating a bond." Icarus saw the look Gwern was throwing at him. "Okay, okay no need to look at me like that I'll shut up. I can't help that the fact you actually have a polite bone hidden somewhere in your body is a shock."

"Your idea of shutting up and mine are obviously poles apart," Gwern said with a sigh.

Icarus grinned, "Obviously. Well I'm sure the two of you will be at each others throats again in the morning."

Des sighed pretty sure this could go on all night and left to go to bed, something told her she was going to need her sleep.


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any

of the characters you recognize like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe

etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this

story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Author's notes: Just so you know ^=thought, "=speech and ~=telepathic

communication. I should also say that my description of Gwern's driving ability is a true story of what someone I know did except he was driving a tractor at the time.

Here's a little something for the weekend, well a couple of chapters anyway. Thanks to Water Angel and Mandy for reviewing the last part. I really cannot thank you enough, I hope you like these parts too.

Part 12. 

Icarus was sitting at the table surrounded by bits of metal and tools when Des got up.

"What you doing?" Des asked.

"Trying to fix this stupid toaster," Icarus replied, "it got trashed in the fight last night. I told Gwern fixing it was his job seeing he was on clean up duty, know what he said?"

"What?" Des asked.

"He said he's not mechanically minded."

"I'm not," Gwern said from the door.

"More like lazy as sin and not willing to admit it," Icarus replied and let out an exasperated sigh, "how the hell am I supposed to fix this? It looks like one of those airfix models I never could make, always had wings where the engines should be and engines for wheels."

"Well you know what they say," Gwern said, "if at first you don't succeed."

"Then skydiving isn't for you," Des interjected with a smile.

"I was going to say destroy all evidence that you tried, but yours is as good," Gwern replied grinning.

"So I'll dump the heap of junk?" Icarus said.

"Yep then buy a new one and let people believe it's the old one on which you performed an amazing feat of technical ability," Des suggested.

Icarus grinned, "Knew there was a reason I liked this girl," he said to Gwern.

A very tired and rumbled looking Winema appeared at the door. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We're having a moment of silence in memory of the brave little toaster who lost its life in last night's goings on," Icarus told her.

"Then we're going to school," Gwern added.

"What? Why?" she groaned.

"Hey don't look at me, I thought I'd seen the last of high school last year," Icarus told her. "Believe me having to go back isn't something I'm enjoying."

"Because," Gwern answered, "you want to stay here then we've got to carry on as normal, we don't want any nosy humans coming looking to see what's wrong and wondering what four teenagers are doing living on their own."

"But why today?" Winema said resting her head on the table, "I'm too tired to go to school and it's the last day before holidays it's not like we'll be doing anything."

"Tough," Gwern replied.

Des sighed, oh yeah Mr. I'm in charge, you must grovel before me was back.

~Yeah,~ his voice said in her head, ~my life would be so much easier if people would learn to worship me.~

~I wish you'd stop reading my thoughts,~ she replied suppressing a smile.

~Believe me I'm trying, you just thought that one really loud, you must really believe it.~

Then he was gone, no cloud of smoke just an empty space that he had filled for that one minute when he was in her mind. Having him there for that one moment just opened up the wound again, made it hurt all over again.

"Come on," she said to Winema, "maybe it we start pumping you full of caffeine now you might survive the day."

"Only if you start injecting caffeine straight into my bloodstream now," Winema replied wiping sleep from her eyes, "So how are we getting to school anyway?" she asked.

"I'm driving," Gwern replied.

Des just kept herself from groaning, she hadn't been in the car with Gwern since the night they'd arrived and he hadn't exactly impressed her with his driving skills that night. Icarus grinned interpreting her look exactly.

"Yeah, I know getting into a car with Gwern 'Doomsday Machine' Burdock doesn't seem like an enjoyable prospect but what can we do?"

"I'm sure he's not that bad," Winema said.

"Oh he is," Icarus replied, "you never really learn to swear until you get into a car Gwern's driving. Did I tell you guys about the time he crashed into a house?"

"He crashed into a house," Winema exclaimed. "How the hell did he manage that? I mean other car, truck, bus, even wall I could understand but a house?"

"Yeah well it wasn't all my fault," Gwern said miffed, "'Rus told me there was nothing behind me."

"Because I assumed you could see the hulking, great, big two storey building behind you," Icarus retorted.

Des sniggered, "You hit a two storey house."

"We all make mistakes," Gwern replied.

"Yeah but most of them don't involve 3,000 dollars worth of damage to a car and cracking the wall of a house."

"You cracked the wall," Des said dissolving into giggles, she couldn't help herself.

They were all laughing now even Gwern, though his laughter was a more sheepish, embarrassed sort of laughing. Des was surprised how good it felt, maybe it was because they were releasing the tension or something but it just felt nice.

"If he's so bad a driver why are you guys letting him drive?" Winema asked.

"Because Des and I are careful law abiding drivers and if we get anyone following us we are not equipped to handle that but Gwern is," Icarus replied, "anyone in their right mind would get off the road as soon as they saw him coming. Plus it's always good for a laugh."

"Come on Winema, you can handle it," Des said with a smile, "just remember that which doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur for Des, a sleep deprived blur and she had the disconcerted feeling that she may have fallen asleep in some classes. She went back to bed for a few hours when they got home, she wasn't sure she'd sleep, she always found it hard to go back to sleep in the middle of the day but she conked out as soon as she hit the pillow.

"Hey," Icarus said when she eventually got up again, "Guess what, we're going to a party."

"We're what?" she asked.

"Going to a party," Winema replied for him.

"Why? Do you know about this?" she asked Gwern.

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly.

"And you agreed," Des said shocked.

"Well yeah," he said softly.

"But what about Winema? What about the Dark Ninjas?"

"I want to go," Winema said, "don't you think we need a break? To forget what's been going on for a while?"

"You guys go I'll stay here," Des replied.

"But Des," Winema began.

"You have to come," Icarus interrupted, "you have to come." He pouted his bottom lip and gave her huge puppy dog eyes. "Come on," he said, "no one can resist the puppy dog face."

Des laughed, "Alright I guess an hour or two wouldn't be too bad."

"That's the almost spirit," Icarus said, "try and up it a couple of notches before the party and we'll be going places."

Elissa thought her party was going to be a total bust, neither Gwern nor Icarus had turned up, so basically her whole reason for throwing the party was null and void. Just as she was thinking this the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find the two boys and Winema and the other girl whose name she still couldn't remember. Her moment of happiness was almost dashed when she thought 2 guys, 2 girls and made the inevitable conclusion. She quickly pushed that thought aside, not a chance, maybe one of them was dating Winema but there was no way either of them was dating the other girl. No offence to her or anything but she just wasn't in a league with Icarus and Gwern, not by a long shot.

Des could hear the music thumping before she got out of the car. The house wasn't exactly big and judging from the amount of cars around the place was packed. ^Is it too late to back out now,^ she thought remembering why exactly it was she wasn't a party person.

Elissa answered the door for them. "You made it," she said in a perky voice that irritated the hell out of Des. "Come in," she said stepping away from the door. As soon as they got inside she dragged Gwern and Icarus off somewhere.

"I guess we've been left to our own devices," Winema said to Des, "again."

"It would appear so, yes," Des replied.

"Do you think we should offer her subtlety lessons, I mean there's obvious, there's blatant and then there's Elissa."

Des grinned, "Yeah well knowing Icarus and Gwern she'd have to hit them over the head with a brick for them to notice, they're kind of oblivious when it comes to that kind of thing. Well Icarus is anyway, he told me that Elissa isn't interested in them as anything other than friends."

Winema snorted, "Blind as a decapitated rabbit."

"What?" Des asked with a laugh.

"It's something my Dad used to say. He said blind as a bat was wrong because bats aren't blind so he made up his own saying."

"Well it's colourful," Des said with a smile.

"That it is," Winema replied.

Des walked around the house, it was a pretty nice place, she wondered if Elissa's parents knew about this party and what they'd think when they saw the mess when they got home. She wouldn't like to be Elissa then but she wouldn't mind being there to watch. She knew she was being bitchy, she couldn't help it, something about the girl rubbed her the wrong way, she was sure she was a very nice person but she just couldn't see it. It could be the way she hung all over the boys or the way she acted towards her and Winema, she didn't know.

She made her way back to the living room where the centre of the party was and the dancing and hopefully Winema. It was Icarus she met first.

"Hey," she said not having to shout because someone had put on a soft, slow song.

"Hey," he replied, "having fun?"

"I guess," she said.

"I guess means no," Icarus said back.

"Yeah okay then, I'm not having fun."

He smiled, "We'll just have to rectify that won't we. By the way what I said before about Elissa and being friends, I guess I got it wrong," he said indicating the area where everyone was dancing. Des followed his gaze to where Gwern and Elissa were dancing. Dancing close, very close, too close in Des's opinion.

"I need some air," she whispered quickly not caring if he heard her or not and headed for the door. She sat on the wall in front of Elissa's house and felt tears prickling the back of her eyes. What was wrong with her, why was she acting like this? The answer hit her with the power of a pile driver, jealousy. She was jealous, she almost laughed, she had pushed him away and now she was jealous that someone else wanted him. How pathetic was she?

She took a deep breath in through her nose, she had to calm down, to control herself but her mind didn't seem to want to let her do that. Images of Gwern and Elissa so close together you couldn't put a knife between them kept being thrown up at her. Her teeth were gritted and her fingernails were cutting little crescents in the palms of her hands. Oh Goddess, how could she feel like this, it wasn't right, she should either want him or not want him there was no middle ground.

Elissa wrapped her arms around Gwern's neck, dancing closer. She smiled up at him aware that she probably looked starry eyed and maybe a little too happy, how could she not, he was so gorgeous, those deep blue eyes that were framed by thick black lashes she envied him. He had cupid's bow shaped lips and there was something about his bone structure that made him look proud, almost regal. Proud and wilful but still gorgeous. She wanted to kiss him, to reach up and press her lips to his. She attempted to do so but he stopped her.

"No," he said, "no." He pushed her away from him; "I've got to go."

Des could feel tears coming freely now. She hated that he could make her react like this, make her feel like this, she hated him. She was thinking this when she felt a breath on her face and a presence looming over her. She looked up to see gold and then she felt the pressure on her lips. It started as a gentle movement against her mouth but then it became a hard caressing motion, a demanding kiss. It took her by surprise at first so she couldn't react but then she began to struggle, trying to push him off her.

He stopped suddenly. "Get away from me," she whispered, whispered because she was afraid anything louder would become a scream, too easily become a scream. 

"With pleasure, I've achieved what I came here to do anyway."

He was looking past her now, towards the house. She turned to see what he was looking at and saw Gwern half way down the path.

^Oh Goddess,^ she thought, ^how much did he see.^

She pushed herself from the wall, ignoring the blond vampire beside her and walked towards Gwern. He was really, really angry, his fists were clenched and she could see tremors running through his body, she'd never seen anyone so angry before, so angry they were shaking. It made her mad, what right had he to be angry, he who up until a few moments ago was conjoined with Elissa. All her disgust and fear at what had just happened evaporated leaving only anger.

"Who was that?" Gwern spat through gritted teeth.

"No one you know," Des replied.

Gwern was so angry he couldn't think straight, all he could see was Des and the vampire kissing, it was replaying over and over again in his head. Then Des's attitude, like it was nothing to do with him, like she didn't give a damn about him and maybe she didn't, maybe she really did hate him. He didn't know what it was, hurt pride, broken heart but he was angrier than he could remember ever being before.

"Known him long or was he just some guy you decided to jump while he was coming down the street?"

Des could hear the bitterness in his voice and felt indignation fill her, it wasn't as if she had wanted to kiss him, she had fought him to stop. She was the one with the right to be angry, no one had been forcing him to dance with Elissa, no one making them wrap themselves round each other like that.

"What about you?" she snapped, "get tried of the slut or are you just taking a breather while Icarus does her?"

Des saw Gwern's eyes turn liquid silver and realised too late she'd pushed him too far. She barely caught the movement as his hand came down across the side of her face. It stung but twice as bad as the slap was the hurt, the pain she sensed in Gwern as his palm made contact. Tears welled in her eyes, what had she done, what had he done. 

Gwern was standing there a look of shock and horror on his face. She felt the pain in her cheek and it was surprisingly familiar, the blond vampire had hit her like that before. She couldn't believe she had thought Gwern might be different, he was the same, all vampires were the same. No matter how they acted or how they appeared underneath they were all the same.

The strange thing was that while she was standing her still reeling from Gwern's blow she could feel the connection between them, feel it tugging painfully. For a few moments she thought she could see it, a line of fire burning bright orange, powerful, pure and scary. She could feel it winding around her heart and it burned Goddess how it burned. She ran, hoping that the connection would weaken if she got away from Gwern, far away from him.


	13. Part 13.

Des ran and ran until her breath came in

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any

of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe

etc.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this

story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Part 13.

Des ran and ran until her breath came in sobs and her lungs burnt so much she thought they might burst. It was then she realised she had no where to go, she was all alone in the world and had no one, no where to run to. She had no choice but to go back to the house because as loath as she was to admit it, it was her only sanctuary, Daybreak was her only home now. She didn't want to feel self-pity but there it was and with it as always self-loathing because she knew everything that had happened to her was her own fault, the consequences of her own bad judgement and weakness.

Des was in bed when the others got back attempting to work herself out of her current misery attack. It was strange how the depression could come and go, sometimes all she needed to do was have a good cry and she'd feel better, other times it lasted days, weeks even. She hoped it wouldn't last too long this time she had to concentrate on protecting Winema not on her own problems.

She heard a knock at her door and Winema stuck her head into the room. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah sure I was just a little tired," Des replied glad Winema hadn't turned on the light so she couldn't see the mark on her face.

"I hear that," Winema said, "I think I'll sleep through 'til Monday I'm so tired." She emphasised this remark by yawning loudly. "Guess I should go, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Des replied.

"Okay, 'Night Des." 

"'Night Winema."

"'Night John Boy," Icarus called from the hall.

"'Night 'Rus," Des replied with a laugh.

An hour or so later Des still hadn't managed to get to sleep and her mouth and throat felt incredibly dry, so dry her tongue was sticking to her palate. She kicked her duvet off and considered getting out of bed. Her legs weren't liking the cold night air and she found it hard to persuade them the floor was where they wanted to go but she eventually managed it. She headed to the kitchen and had to pass Gwern's door. ^I won't look in, I won't look in,^ she told herself but it was like driving past a car crash she had to look, out of some kind of morbid curiosity if nothing else.

The light was on and Gwern was sitting on the edge of the far side of the bed with his back to her. He was wearing what he always wore to bed, an old pair of sweatpants that looked as if they seen about three wars, a couple of different painting jobs and the odd briar patch or ten, that was all and though Des had seen him the same way in the rush for the bathroom every morning they'd been in the house this time she found herself noticing things, things like how broad his shoulders were. She felt the heat of embarrassment on her face, Goddess what was she doing, this guy had hit her hours before hand and now she was noticing how handsome he was.

She also noticed how sad he looked, his face was buried in his hands and his shoulders were slumped. He just looked really sorrowful; she wondered what was wrong. Her feet were moving before she realised it, she walked over to him and kneeled on the floor beside him.

"Gwern," she whispered, "Gwern."

Gwern took his hands away from his face and looked down at Des. She was looking up at him with those big brown eyes and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Did she know how beautiful he thought she was? She had her hair tied back in a braid but little wisps had broken free and hung around her face. He wanted to brush them behind her ears for her but that would mean touching her and feeling how much she hated him, letting the connection prove what he already knew. He reached out but stopped before he made contact with her skin.

Des stayed silent as Gwern's hand hovered over her face, moving gently above it, tracing her features as he had done before but this time never touching her. He stopped at the bruise from his slap and his hand stayed suspended there for a few moments and then he clenched his fist and looked away.

"Hey," Des said reaching out.

"No don't," he said and turned to her. Des could see a sheen of tears covering his eyes and something caught deep within her, something hurt to see him cry.

"Gwern, what's wrong?"

"What I did to you," he said softly.

"It's okay," she said earnestly.

"No, it's not," he replied, "it's not okay, it's unforgivable what I did."

"I think that's for me to decide," Des said gently.

"But I know it's unforgivable, even if you did forgive me, I can never forgive myself."

"Oh."

"But maybe there's a way to make us even," he said.

"What? How?"

He reached over to his bedside table and picked up what looked like a wooden paddle. "You hit me," he said handing it to her.

"Hit you, with this?"

"Yes, it will make the pain even," he said seriously.

"Gwern this stupid, I'm not going to hit you."

"Please Des, I'm asking you to do this, begging you, I deserve it."

"But Gwern."

"Please Desdemona, please."

Des stared at him shocked at the use of her full name; he'd never said her full name before. "Okay," she agreed pretty sure she wouldn't win this argument, Gwern showed no signs of giving in, he was too stubborn. "Close your eyes.'

He did and she placed the paddle against his cheek lining up. She looked at him, he looked even paler than usual if that was possible, his lips were set in a hard line as he prepared for pain, and his hair was falling across one side of his face putting it in shadow. His jaw was clenched adding to his determined appearance, he was being submissive, allowing her to hurt him and he still managed to look proud and slightly arrogant. She felt the connection tugging at her again, "Go away," she thought. She drew back the paddle and dropped it. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. He opened his eyes and she could see the shock in them. 

Gwen felt Des's lips brush his and shock flooded through him. What was she doing? He opened his eyes and saw her smiling almost shyly at him. He didn't want to go through this again, he didn't want to be rejected again.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Kissing you," she replied.

"I asked you to hit me and you kiss me, did I miss something here or can't you tell the difference?"

"I didn't want to hit you," she replied softly, "I wanted to kiss you."

Gwern watched how she wrung her hands as she answered him, she seemed slightly embarrassed and something else, maybe she was scared too. She stood, "I'll go." No, he didn't want that.

Des stood up and was surprised when Gwern did the same thing, he caught her arm to stop her leaving and she was glad she had a long sleeved top on because in her current confused state sparks and lightning would totally mess her up. She looked up at him and he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her, a kiss so gentle and feather light it made her soul scream. It only lasted a moment but in that moment Des knew she was lost, lost in Gwern forever, as miserable as she was with him she'd only be more so without him but there was something she needed to know.

"Why did you hit me?" she asked.

"Oh Goddess Des I don't know," he said dropping back on the bed.

"Yes you do, tell me, please." She sat down on the floor as she said that putting her back to the bed and drawing her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"It's stupid really," he said.

"I'd still like to know."

"Okay," he replied, "all my life I've been second best, you know just a Burdock not a Redfern or anything important but still connected to them because my great-uncle went and married one of them."

Des heard the bitterness with which he said that; "You really don't like them do you?"

"They consider themselves better than everyone else, " he began. Des had to bite her tongue on the retort that that sounded like him.

"They put everyone else down and they killed my great-uncle, how should I feel about them?"

Des shrugged, "You can't tar all Redferns with the same brush."

"I don't know," Gwern said, "Tarring them sounds like a good idea."

Des smiled, "Sounds like an interesting family reunion game, slap the tar on the Redfern. What I meant," she said becoming serious again, "was you can't lump them all together like that."

"You're willing to, not Redferns but vampires, you think we're all the same."

Des was startled, she hadn't realised he knew that, it made her wonder what else he knew.

"Anyway that's not the point, even now I've joined Daybreak I'm second best and you know how I feel about that."

"Yeah, I think everyone does," Des said with a half smile.

"So," he continued, "when I saw you kissing that guy I couldn't stand it Des, I couldn't stand the thought that I'm second best to you. It sounds stupid I know, it is stupid and immature and silly but I couldn't bear it, I just couldn't, I couldn't handle how it made me feel, I got angry."

Des looked up at him as he said that and there was a look on his face, a look completely at odds with what she thought Gwern was like, nothing arrogant or superior, but something like raw hurt and something unbelievably lost. She couldn't believe she, she Desdemona Lynch, plain, ordinary human girl could effect him like that. She realised how much it must have cost him to show himself to her like that, to reveal himself and his emotions so honestly to her. She took a deep breath and decided that she could this too, if he could honestly tell her what his true feelings were then she could too, just as soon as she worked out what her true feelings were.

"You're right," she said eventually, "It does sound silly because you will never be second best to me, never.""

"You mean it?"

"Yeah of course I mean it," she replied.

"You do meant I'm best don't you?" Gwern's asked in a small voice.

"What do you think?" 

"I don't know," he replied.

"I mean you're best to me," she said getting up and sitting down beside him.

She felt his arm snake around her waist, his fingers closing round her side. She turned towards him and his other hand pushed through the strands of hair surrounding her face and ended up cupping the back of her head. She looked up and meet his eyes, the look there look her breath away, something like lust or passion but softer. She waited for the kiss expecting it to be like the first time, hard and passionate. His mouth met hers, his lips cool and soft against hers, like silk against her mouth. It wasn't anything like she expected the passion was there but with it such tenderness, such gentleness and most surprising of all such need. It wasn't like the Gwern she thought she knew, it wasn't proud or confident, it was filled with a need she would never have conceived of coming from him, a need that made her want to wrap her arms around him and never let him go. 

^But that's wrong,^ she thought, ^Gwern doesn't need anybody.^

~Yes I do, Des,~ he whispered in her mind, ~I need you.~

The connection opened between them and he gave himself up to it and Des was truly lost within him, in his memories, his thoughts, everything, everything that made him Gwern. It wasn't like she had thought it would be, it wasn't scary, it wasn't wrong, it was wonderful, beautiful, a beautiful gift Gwern had given her.

"Thank you," she whispered when he ended the kiss.

"You're welcome," he said quietly almost shyly.

She put her arms around his neck, "I guess I owe you."

"Yep," he replied a smile coming across his face making him appear more like the old Gwern she was used to, "you owe me big time."

"Okay," she whispered and kissed him opening the connection and letting him in, this time she was a little afraid, you couldn't give yourself completely to someone without feeling a apprehensive and that's what she was doing giving herself to him completely. 

~Don't be afraid Des. Please don't be afraid of me, I couldn't stand it if you were.~

His voice was comforting in her head and suddenly she didn't feel afraid anymore, she wanted to do this, she was happy to have him in her mind. His thoughts wound around hers and it was like his mind was caressing hers, holding hers. Their thoughts were so entwined that she wasn't sure where hers ended and his began. They weren't kissing anymore just sitting with their arms around one another and she had her head resting on his shoulder.

"This is nice," she said softly.

"Yes it is," he replied stroking her hair, "very nice."

Des smiled gently, she felt happy, completely happy, for the first time in a long while she felt content.

"I love you Des," Gwern whispered to her.

She gave him a half smile. "It's okay if you aren't ready to say it back," he told her.

"That's not it," she replied softly, "I, I don't believe in love Gwern."

"So what do you think is going on between us?" he asked, he didn't sound angry as she'd expected he just sounded disappointed. "Do you think I'm lying when I say the words?"

"No, no. I believe you care about me Gwern, the same way I care about you, and I believe you believe you love me. It's just I don't believe in a big romantic love Gwern, I don't, I can't."

"I never said it was a big romantic love Des, it's just love," he replied.

"I believe you believe that, I just can't, I'm sorry. I care about you so much Gwern, I don't want you to think I don't."

"It's okay Des, you don't have to say it, you don't have to believe it, I know how I feel and thanks to our bond I know how you feel and I know it's love, you can call it what ever you want."

Des sighed and lay back in his arms, "At least you're not mad at me."

Gwern thought about what Des had said, he wondered how she had come to the conclusion that love didn't exist, what had happened to her to make her believe that.

"Someone must have hurt you really badly," he whispered to her. She didn't reply and he looked down and found she'd fallen asleep. He smiled; she looked so sweet when she was asleep. "Whoever it was," he continued, "I'll never let them hurt you again and I'll repay them for what they did to you."


	14. Part 14

@

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any

of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe

etc. The Muppets characters belong to Jim Henson, as far as I know.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this

story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Part 14.

Des woke up back in her own bed; Gwern must have carried her there. She remembered what had happened the night before and felt a strange warmth fill her, it was nice to be needed, it was nice to have someone care about you. She wasn't sure if things between her and Gwern would work, they were so different, so incompatible but she realised she wanted to try, as scared as she was of getting hurt she was more afraid of not trying and losing whatever it was that was between her and Gwern.

She let her hair down to hang over her face and hide the bruise on her cheek. She studied her image in the mirror, the bruise was pretty noticeable, she had tried to conceal it with make up but it hadn't worked. It still felt tender too but she didn't want to make a big deal about it, she knew how bad Gwern felt about it and she didn't want to make him feel any worse.

She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the press. She was sitting at the table eating her cereal when Gwern came in.

"Hey," he said. 

"Morning," she replied.

He sat down beside her and put his hand on hers. She smiled at him.

"Why are you hiding behind your hair?" he asked.

"Because," she replied and avoided his gaze.

"Oh, the bruise. Let me see." He tucked her hair behind her ear and turned her face towards him.

"Jeez Des, it's huge, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?"

"A little," she replied pulling her hair out to cover it again.

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that, I already forgave you and if you don't accept that and don't stop saying you're sorry I'll get pissed at you."

"And I don't want that," he said with a grin.

"No you don't," she said sternly with a scowl and then grinned at him.

He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Well, well," a voice said behind them, "I thought you guys would be at each other's throats not other parts of your anatomy."

"Hey 'Rus," Gwern said and laughed gently as Des turned scarlet and hid her face in his chest.

"Morning Des," Icarus said with a laugh.

"Morning," Des mumbled into Gwern's shirt.

Icarus laughed again, "I knew there was something up, I knew Gwern was acting nastier than normal for a reason."

"Hey," Gwern exclaimed.

Icarus laughed and Des looked up and smiled at him. "So he's not usually this bad?"

"Hey," Gwern said again.

"Nah, usually he's okay," 'Rus said with a smile.

"Yip," Gwern said smiling and putting an arm around Des's shoulder, "usually I'm okay."

Des smiled it felt good to talk with the two boys like this it felt normal. 

"So what we doing for the rest of today?" Icarus asked.

"Stay here," Gwern replied, "hide out, wait and see what happens in North Carolina tonight and work out how we're going to get Winema and the disk to Thierry after Christmas, but first there's something we need to do, 'Rus and I."

"I know," Des said, "you guys got to hunt."

"Should we wait for Winema?" Icarus asked. 

"I asked her earlier, she said she wanted to sleep, that she didn't need to hunt today."

"See you later," Des said.

"See you later," Gwern said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he left.

Des was sitting in the living room watching some Saturday morning cartoons when Winema got up. 

"Morning," Des said with a smile.

"Don't," Winema said, "don't talk, don't smile, don't look happy, alive or awake or I'll be so jealous of you I'll do something drastic. I've got Animal playing the bongos in my head at the moment and it's not pretty. Actually I think they entire Muppets cast are having a party in my brain and Miss. Piggy just started a Highland fling, save me."

Des laughed, "Sorry I left my Muppets exterminating kit at home. You're the witch why don't you just whip up some cure all or something?"

"Because that would involve actually using my brain and moving my limbs."

Des laughed again, an unsympathetic laugh and without thinking pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Goddess Des, what happened to you?" Winema exclaimed.

"What?" Des asked and then realised she'd revealed her bruise. She quickly pulled her hair back over her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Winema repeated.

"Nothing," Des replied.

"What do you mean nothing?" Winema asked just a few decibels below shouting, "you've got a bruise the size of Texas on your face and you expect me to believe nothing happened."

"I fell out of bed," Des lied.

"Don't lie," Gwern's voice said from the living room door. "I did it," he told Winema.

"You did it," Winema said in a dangerously low voice.

"Yes."

Des watched in horror as Winema flew at Gwern, shifted as she moved and landed on him as a large grey wolf. The wolf snarled loudly into Gwern's face. Des couldn't help but smile slightly at seeing her arrogant, lamia soulmate trapped under the weight of a werewolf, a female werewolf at that.

"Don't hurt him," she called to Winema, "you don't understand, he's my."

Winema shifted to her half-and-half form, "He's your what?" she asked through sharp wolf canines.

"He's my soulmate," Des replied feeling a mixture of emotion at having finally told someone, having someone else know besides her and Gwern.

"What?" Winema exclaimed. "Des that makes it worse rather than better."

"No it doesn't please, don't hurt him, we've worked it out between ourselves and I forgave him, okay?"

"Okay," Winema said backing off him and standing up fully human again. Gwern stood up too and Winema pushed her face into his. "You so much as lay a hand on her again and I'll rip your throat out."

"I'd deserve it," Gwern replied.

Elissa walked through town unhappily; things were not going according to plan. She wasn't sure what would be happening if things were going to plan but she knew that it wasn't this, her all alone, rejected by Gwern Burdock, arrogant bastard, pity he was so cute. Well there was always Icarus, he was cute and a hell of a lot nicer than Gwern, still she wanted Gwern or payback at least for him having rejected her. A voice called her name from the shadows in an alley. She turned towards the sound and could see only a shadowy figure. She wasn't going walking in to the alley after whoever it was, if they wanted to talk to her they could come out in the open and talk to her. She turned to walk away.

"Wait," the voice called, a distinctively male voice, a rich deep voice full of promise and mystery and darkness, something ancient and powerful. She found herself stopping though she had no real desire to, the voice keeping her there, the voice holding her in it's powerful spell.

"I believe we may be of service to each other," he said.

She turned and saw a blond young man not much older than her with the golden eyes of a hawk or lion, the eyes of a predator. 

"How is that?" she asked.

"You want Gwern Burdock, he has something that belongs to me. You help me get back what's mine, I help you to get him."

Elissa frowned, what did Gwern have that belonged to this guy. She looked at him again, he was smiling at her, a wolfish smile, a smile that was closed and calculated, she couldn't trust this boy but then he shouldn't trust her either. She smiled at him, the smile she saved for when she wanted something, charming and seductive, "Do you have a plan?"


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any

of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe

etc. 

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this

story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Author's Notes: I was going to send each of these parts separately so there would be some suspense but considering the week it's been I'm going to send them all together, I hope you like them. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed,

leilani: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story.

Mandy: I hope the suspense wasn't too bad seeing as you had to wait an extra few days but now no more suspense I'm sending the last parts today so I hope you like them. Thanks for reviewing.

Werepanther: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. All will be revealed about the blond vampire soon.

Magelet: Like I said to werepanther all will be revealed about the blond vampire soon including his name. Thank you so much for reviewing I am amazed and extremely happy that you liked it so much.

Adelaide: Icarus is a name in a Greek myth but I chose the name Icarus because it means 'dedicated to the moon' or something similar and I thought that would be a good name for a werewolf. Thank you so much for reviewing.

And last but definitely not least thanks to Carina, I hope you like the rest of the story.

Part 15.

Des leaned into Gwern letting him enclose her in his arms. She felt so safe, a feeling she hadn't had in a long, long time, a feeling she never thought she'd feel with a vampire.

"Let's do something," Winema said from where she was curled on an armchair.

"Like what?" Icarus asked.

"I don't know, it's Winter Solstice we should do something even if we just go have dinner in town or something."

"Oh yeah, why don't we just paint a huge, flashing sign over our heads for the Black Ninjas," Gwern said.

"Come on don't be so mean," Winema said, "it will only be for an hour. We took them before, we can do it again."

"We were lucky before, don't be under any illusions that the four of us could take a properly organised, unimpeded, first class group of ninjas. As big headed as I am," he said giving Des a light squeeze, "even I know that."

Des laughed and just snuggled into him, he smiled at her. "See the soulmate connection did teach me something."

Winema made a gagging sound, "you guys are making me sick, get a room would you."

Icarus laughed, "they have a room, two of them to be exact."

Gwern grinned at Des, "Think if I agree to go to dinner they'll leave us alone?"

"Maybe," Des replied.

"Let's try it," Gwern said with a smile.

Elissa turned to Ambrose, "How do you expect me to get them out here?"

"Use your ingenuity, your feminine wiles, whatever just do it," he said in a lazy drawl.

Elissa glared at the blond young man. The boy had an attitude that was for sure. She didn't like that she was stuck working with this guy but it seemed like the only way to get payback on Gwern. She was being spiteful and bitchy she knew but being nice never got you anywhere in this world. She'd learned that a long time ago, being nice only got you stood on, used and discarded. People mightn't like you when you were a bitch but they respected you and they feared you which was a hell of a lot better in Elissa's opinion.

Des stepped out of the car and into the crisp December evening. She had a jacket on but she still felt a shiver run through her. Gwern's arm came around her shoulder; she reached up and stroked the hand he had resting on her shoulder. He drew her closer to him and held onto her hand. She found herself lost in the pink haze that was their connection and she never ever wanted to leave it.

"Good because I'm never letting you go."

"Don't be so cocky," she said, "maybe I don't need you to let me go."

Des felt Gwern stiffen beside her, "Don't say that Des."

"Hey don't worry I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"I like it," Gwern replied with a smile, "I like it a lot."

"I like when you're like this," Des said suddenly.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Open," she replied, "Nice, honest, not hating me."

"I never hated you Des. I tried, boy did I try but it didn't work."

"You know what," Des said, "You make me happy, not an easy thing to do but you manage it."

"I'm glad, you know you can tell me anything right? Even what makes you so sad."

"I know, I will when I'm ready, okay?"

"Okay," Gwern replied. "So what you having for dinner seeing you're the only one who really needs to eat?"

"Don't know yet."

"Looks like we won't be needing your meagre skills after all," Ambrose said.

Elissa turned in the direction he was looking and saw Winema and Icarus enter the cafe followed by Gwern and Des with their arms around each other. She couldn't believe it; Gwern had rejected her for Des, Des.

"I guess I don't need you anymore," Ambrose said.

Elissa didn't like the way he said that, like she was expendable and he wanted rid of her. She got the feeling that his idea of getting rid of someone would not be anything pleasant.

Des chatted happily with the others revelling in the normalcy of it, the simple pleasure she derived from having friends, real friends. It had been a long time since she'd laughed and joked with people like this, since she'd just hung out with people.

"So the promise ceremony's tonight isn't it?" Winema asked.

"Yeah but from what I hear the Witch Child's giving Keller and her team a hard time, wants to go to a party before hand or something. She's supposed to be a right handful, she sounds almost as bad as Winema," Icarus said.

"Hey," Winema exclaimed.

"I said almost," Icarus replied smirking.

Winema threw a napkin at him and Des laughed.

"Where's your werewolf solidarity?" Winema asked.

Icarus shrugged, "Took the night off."

Elissa was getting really, really tired of waiting, she was freezing, how the hell could Ambrose stand there with nothing but a T-shirt on and not look the slightest bit cold, not so much as a shiver, a goosebump.

"You may as well leave," Ambrose said to her, "I no longer have a need for you, you may go."

"Really 'cos up to two minutes ago I was an essential part of this plan. Do you really think you can get whatever it is Gwern has of yours without me? I don't."

"Of course you don't, girls like you always believe they're invaluable when in reality they're nothing, not even a blip on the radar. You are a tiny part of the plan, you don't even know what's really going on here, and you tried to make something that doesn't involve you in any way your business. You know nothing of what is happening, you know nothing of the people involved but you tried to involve yourself in this anyway you could because you're desperate. A desperate little girl so scared that she'll be stuck forever in this town, in this boring little town, in your boring little life. Well guess what sweetheart your life's about to get a hell of a lot more interesting as little of it as you have left."

Ambrose was about to show the little twerp in front of him exactly how exciting life could be, nothing like discovering vampires are real and one's about to kill you to liven things up, when Des and her new Daybreak friends came out of the restaurant.

"Well, well," he said to Elissa, "Looks like its show time, guess you will be part of this after all."


	16. Part 16

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any

of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe

etc. 

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this

story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Part 16.

"I still can't believe you guys are soulmates," Winema told Des as they left the restaurant.

"Me either," Des confided.

"What's it like?"

"Strange, weird, horrible, amazing, nice," Des replied.

"Hmm, a bit contradictory then?"

"Very," Des said with a smile.

"Very what?" Gwern asked. 

"You guys," Winema replied, "you're very contradictory."

"No," Des corrected, "Gwern's the contradictory one, I'm normal, one personality Des."

"I'm contradictory? In what way?" 

"Please," Des replied, "you're contradictory in every way, you're the most confusing person I've ever met. One minute you hate me, the next minute you're kissing me."

Gwern raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, okay maybe not the best example but come on Gwern, you're one of the most arrogant people I've ever met yet you're really insecure. You talk about hating humans yet you work for Daybreak."

"You don't believe that do you?" Icarus asked Des.

"What?"

"That stuff about hating humans. Something the soulmate connection obviously didn't show you is that Gwern is full of hot air. He says all these things but he doesn't really mean them."

"What about Redferns?" Des asked.

"Yeah well, that's the exception that proves the rule," Icarus replied.

"He really does hate them?"

"'Fraid so," Icarus replied, "his fights with Ash are legendary."

Des smiled, "I'd like to see one."

"All in good time," Gwern remarked, "all in good time."

"Change the subject time?" Winema asked.

"Please," Gwern replied, "you've had enough Gwern bashing for one night."

"Gwern bashing? Hello, this isn't Gwern bashing; this is talking about Gwern. Gwern bashing involves a more in-depth analysis of your psyche and more swearing," Winema told him. "Which reminds me, Des now you guys are, you know, will you be available for Gwern bashing?"

"With twice the vigour," Des replied with a laugh.

Elissa followed Ambrose as he followed Gwern and the others. Something was wrong, very wrong. Some part of her was screaming at her to stop, turn and run, some ancient instinct telling her to get away. She wasn't sure what was causing this fear in her, maybe it was the way Ambrose looked at Des. Elissa had seen guys look at girls with full on lust before but this was different, he was looking at her like she was, prey was the only word Elissa had for it. He looked at her in the same way a puma looked at a deer, a look that had nothing to do with passion and everything to do with food. It was the scariest thing she'd ever seen, a human looking at another human like that, and still she couldn't run, something held her there, pride or stupidity.

Gwern put his arm around Des wanting to pull her closer to him, to have her nearer to him and he didn't know why. Her head came down on his shoulder and he smiled. He loved her that was the only thing that was clear in his head, he wasn't sure what would happen with them, they sure weren't a match made in heaven, more like Fate's idea of a joke. He was pretty sure things would be rough, they'd fight and argue and hate each other 'til it made them ache but maybe they'd laugh and kiss and love each other too.

He wondered if all soulmate connections were like this, this passion that went both ways, scary in it's intensity in love and hate. It didn't seem like any of the relationships he'd seen at Daybreak; then again Jez and Morgead had their moments.

"What's wrong?" Des asked softly.

"Nothing just thinking," he replied.

"You okay, brain not hurting is it? It's able to handle the stress?"

"Barely," he replied with a wry smile.

"Good, wouldn't want you to have an aneurysm on me or anything."

"I'll be careful," he replied with a laugh.

"Good 'cause I'm just getting used to the idea of being with you. I don't want to lose you now."

"Not now you're just getting used to me."

"Yep," Des replied and smiled. She became serious all of a sudden, "No, I just don't want to lose you."

"That's nice to know," Gwern replied.

"I'm sure it is," a cold, calm voice said.

Des turned and though she already knew who it was she felt the same shock she always felt when she saw him now, she felt a dizzy nausea and her flesh crawled, it felt like an army of ants were crawling under her skin. Her vision turned red as a memory of what Ambrose had done filled her mind.

"What do you want?" Des spat at him.

"Just what's rightfully mine," Ambrose replied.

"What's that exactly?" Winema asked.

"Why don't you ask Desdemona that," Ambrose replied.

"What's he talking about Des?" Gwern asked.

"You haven't told your new friends about me, why am I not surprised. And he calls you Des, you're mother wouldn't like that."

Des snarled and flew at him, she smacked him hard across the face and he grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back.

"Don't you darn speak about my mother," she snarled, "don't you dare talk about any of my family." 

Ambrose smiled at her, "Come on sweetheart, don't be like that, you know I only did what you wanted."

Des turned towards him ignoring the screaming pain in her shoulder and spat in his face. He hit her in the face with the back of his hand.

"Bastard," she whispered, "why can't you just leave me alone."

"You know why, you're mine."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, we both know it Desdemona. Look at yourself, you're still the same child you were, you haven't changed."

"Yes I have," Des protested.

"No, you haven't. You're still weak, still pathetic, how exactly have you changed? Do you think having new friends changes anything? Look at them," he turned her roughly to face the others. "They're not even trying to help you. They're just standing there, do you really believe they can help you change anything?" As he said that he put his free arm around her waist.

"Des, what's going on?" Gwern asked.

Des almost screamed. ^What do you think is going on,^ she thought, ^I'm practising ballet.^

Ambrose answered the question for her, "Des is just realising where she really belongs."

"And that would be where exactly?" Gwern asked.

"With him obviously," Elissa said finally stepping into the little group.

"What's she doing here?" Des asked sharply.

"She's my secret weapon," Ambrose replied, "thought she's not really working out."

"Elissa," Des said calmly, though she felt about as calm as the Atlantic in a storm. "You have to leave now. You're not involved and maybe I don't know you." ^Or particularly like you.^ "But I don't want to see you get hurt. Go now, while you have the chance."

Ambrose laughed short and loud, "Elissa's not going to leave, especially now you've told her to, she's stubborn like that. Though if you really don't want anyone to get hurt you know what to do."

He let her go and shoved her in the direction of the others.

"You're free to go Des, if you want but we both know what's between us."

"What is between us, Ambrose?" Des asked in a voice full of scorn and anger. She felt Gwern beside her, steadying her, grounding her, making her feel stronger and giving her more control.

"You said my name," Ambrose said smugly, "it's been a while hasn't it, not since."

"You can say it," Des told him as he paused, "not since you killed my parents and Jack."

Des could feel Gwern recoil in shock and anger. She could feel his desire to kill Ambrose, felt him tense in preparation to attack him. She laid a hand on his arm and turned to him.

"My fight," she said quietly.

"Come on Desdemona, we both know you wanted them dead," Ambrose said.

"That's a lie," she shouted at him.

"Really believe that if you want, I know the truth."

"Why can't you just leave me be?" she asked.

"Because I love you," he replied.

Des laughed a short, bitter laugh, "Nice try but you taught me too well for that."

Ambrose smiled at her, "Good to see all that work hasn't gone to waste. It's good you remember."

"It's the one bit of truth you taught me," Des replied. "There is no love only lust. The bloodlust is the strongest, purest lust. There is no bond only the blood bond. The three noble truths."

"You don't believe that," Gwern said softly but surely, "I know you don't believe that."

"But she does," Ambrose told Gwern, "that's why there can only be one out come to this, she will leave with me."

"That's not true," Gwern replied, "tell him Des."

Both boys turned to her expectedly; they expected an answer, a decision. 


	17. Part 17

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any

of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe

etc. 

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this

story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Part 17.

Des couldn't believe it, they thought she had to make a decision. She almost laughed except it wasn't funny, they thought she actually had to make up her mind, to chose, did neither of them know her? They thought she had to make a decision between her soulmate and the psychopath who had killed her little brother and her parents. 

What kind of person did they think she was? Someone who would actually consider being with the person responsible for the deaths of her family. She could understand Ambrose thinking that, he was conceited and single-minded and of course crazy but Gwern, how could he think that. The thought that Gwern might actually believe that ripped her heart in two. She felt so disappointed, so utterly desolate that he thought that of her.

It fastened the last nail in the coffin that was their relationship, she knew without a doubt that she and Gwern could never make it. She was too messed up, he was too messed up and the way they kept hurting each other would end up destroying them both. To survive, to be happy they had to part, it was that simple. 

She sighed resigning herself to the fact that she and her soulmate could never be together, in her desire for solace, in her need for him she had been blinded, she had been wrong, she wouldn't be more miserable without him, she mightn't end up happy but they wouldn't keep tearing their souls apart as they had been doing.

She turned towards Ambrose and he smiled catching the gist of her thoughts. He stepped towards her and reached out a hand. Before Des had time to react Gwern was beside him pushing down his hand. He looked at Des his blue eyes full of confusion and pain.

"Des," he said in a pitiful, pleading voice.

Ambrose continued to smile at Des, he reached put his hand again.

"Come Desdemona," he said in his dark inciting voice, "you know what your decision is, come."

Des looked at him, disbelief in her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Ambrose's friendly smile changed to a cruel and calculated one, "You will."

"No," Des replied, "I won't."

"Sweetheart we both know I could influence you and you'd be over here in a heartbeat, but I want to give you free will."

"Like before?" Des asked bitterly, "where you controlled my every movement, where I was your little human pet? You say I wanted my family dead, the truth is they weakened your hold on me, every connection I had to anyone helped make your control over my mind weak and you couldn't stand that. That's why you're here, it's nothing to do with me, it's all about you. You regaining control, bringing to heel the little pet that escaped you, and punishing me too I suppose. What are you going to do? Hit me with a rolled up newspaper?"

"Oh no. I have something much more interesting in mind"

All pretence of friendliness was now gone, Ambrose smiled evilly at her.

"You know you're right, any connection you have does weaken my control over you somewhat so maybe I should start eliminating that threat."

Des didn't really understand what he meant until he drew a large wooden knife from a sheath on his back. Des stared at the long blade, it was more like a sword than a knife. Ambrose's gaze fell on Gwern and he grinned wickedly.

One part of Des screamed, don't let anything happen to him, another thought this is Gwern he can look after himself, he's a Daybreak agent, he can handle Ambrose, maybe he'll kill him for you. No she didn't want him to do that, she had to get rid of Ambrose herself, to prove even if just to herself that she had the strength to do it, that she was no longer in his power.

She had to do it for so many reasons, to avenge her family, to free herself, to avenge herself. He had taken so much from her, he had stripped away her life layer by layer, stolen her identity until she no longer knew who she was, and she had never got that back. She didn't know who or what she was and that was a terrible feeling. He had taken her over, taken her control and she didn't know which actions had been hers and which were his, she just didn't know. She had reached a stage where she couldn't even trust herself not to mind anyone else. Slowly, very slowly she had begun to rebuild that ability to trust and now he was here to wipe that all away again, she couldn't go through that again, she wouldn't go through that again.

The fight between Gwern and Ambrose was not going as she'd hoped. Gwern was the better fighter but he was unarmed, she was the only one who had brought a weapon, her gun that was hidden beneath her jacket.

Icarus, Winema and Elissa looked on, their faces filled with horror but unsure of what to do, unable to give aid. Des's heart leaped for joy as Gwern managed to disarm Ambrose with a well placed kick.

She could hear the dark fury in his voice as he snarled at Ambrose. "You are never to touch her again, you understand, you stay the hell away from her."

Des was torn between joy and sadness, joy that Gwern felt that intensity of emotion for her, sadness because no matter how much he felt for her she knew they couldn't be together. Maybe it was the intensity of emotion that was the problem, the passion and depth of feeling that lead to them hurting each other so badly. She wanted to believe it could be, she wanted it to be so much but she knew the truth, if they stayed together they'd end up killing each other or hurting each other so much they may as well be dead. The pain she had felt because he believed she might chose Ambrose was still strong and if that could hurt her so much and if he believed in her so little, believed in their bond so little that he thought she might chose Ambrose over him what chance did they have.

Gwern remained standing over Ambrose and he turned towards her. Their eyes meet for a second and she could sense his emotions, he was angry, sad, confused and hurt, hurt that she hadn't told him about this, that he'd had to learn about what happened to her family like this. He believed they should share everything, that what had happened in the past didn't matter other than it had helped to shape them, he believed they should love each other unconditionally. Gwern Burdock, hopeless romantic, it was a side of him she could never have imagined when they first met.

While they were distracted neither of them noticed Ambrose pulling a very small, narrow stake from his boot. Des barely perceived the movement as Ambrose stood with cat like agility and rammed the stake into Gwern's chest. Des heard someone scream as Gwern fell, it was only after the thud of his body hitting the ground that she realised she was the one screaming.

No, no, no, no, it couldn't happen like this, maybe they couldn't be together but she didn't want it to end like this, she didn't want Gwern to die. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Ambrose had missed the heart and Gwern was still alive for the moment but it was only so long before wood poisoning would reach his heart.


	18. Part 18

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L

Disclaimer: The Night World is the property of L.J. Smith as are any

of the characters you recognise like Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Lupe

etc. The song at the end is Absence of Fear by Jewel.

Spoilers: All of the Night World books especially Witchlight as this

story occurs at the same time as Witchlight.

Part 18.

No, no it couldn't happen like this, maybe they couldn't be together but she didn't want Gwern to die, it was the last thing in the world she wanted. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Ambrose had missed the heart and Gwern was still alive for the moment but it was only a matter of time before wood poisoning would reach his heart.

Ambrose turned to Des, "Now are you ready to admit the truth sweetheart, you and I belong together."

Des felt the anger boil within her, Ambrose had tried to kill her soulmate, maybe even succeeded in doing so and he still expected her to go with him. Des couldn't understand how someone could be so blinded; it was like he had blinkers on.

"Don't be stupid," Des said to him.

Ambrose just smiled at her with his fangs indenting his lower lip. "He is just the beginning sweetheart, there is no end to what I will do."

Des bit her lip, she knew from experience that was true, Ambrose could kill and kill without conscience or consequence. She had already been responsible for so much death through him; she couldn't let him kill again. Death had clung around her since she'd meet him, he was like Death, death to all she loved and cared about. She watched as he turned to Elissa.

"Come here," he ordered.

Des watched as Elissa's features slackened and her eyes glazed over. It was a reaction that was familiar to Des; he was influencing her, the same way he had influenced her. He was going to kill her Des knew and Elissa she knew too and she was fighting every step of the way but she was still moving towards him, Des couldn't let that happen. Without even thinking she drew her gun.

"Stop," she yelled.

Ambrose turned towards her and grinned, "Come on Desdemona not again, we both know you're not going to kill me, you can't we both know that."

Des narrowed her eyes. "Yes I can," she said softly, "I have to."

"Come," he said again to Elissa.

Des's stomach turned, it mirrored so closely how he'd treated her.

"No," Des shouted.

Ambrose turned to her and she saw the golden eyes that she had once loved, behind which she had once believed there was a good person, God she had been gullible.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she pulled the trigger. She shot him three times with wood tipped bullets, she had to, to make sure he died. The gun fell from her hands clattering on the ground and tears swelled in her eyes. She'd never taken a life before, never and even though it was Ambrose a person who had terrorised her life and murdered her family she still felt regret.

Her eyes fell on Gwern's still form and she raced over to him and knelt beside him. Winema and Icarus raced over at the same time and all three kneeled around him, Elissa hovered in the background.

"Can you help him?" Des asked Winema.

"I don't know," Winema replied truthfully. "I can try."

"We have to get the stake out," Icarus said.

"No," Gwern mumbled softly, "I'm not sure I'd survive it."

"We have to," Icarus said, "if we don't the wood poisoning will kill you."

"Do it," Des said to Icarus as she bent her head and kissed Gwern's forehead. He smiled up at her and then grimaced as Icarus pulled the stake from his chest.

Winema leaned over him and began to try and heal him.

"I can do a little," Winema said, "but he needs a better healer than me."

Icarus stood and pulled the cell phone from his pocket, "I'll call Daybreak."

Des rested her cheek against Gwern's forehead, "Don't die," she whispered.

"I'm not planning to," he said in a weak voice.

"Okay," Icarus said, "there's a Daybreak safe house about an hour away, they've got healers there. I'll get the car."

Des turned to Winema, "How's he doing?"

"I don't know, I'm not a healer we need to him to Daybreak soon."

"Don't let him die Winema please. I could live without him but I couldn't live with him dead."

"I'll do my best Des."

Icarus returned with the car and he and Winema moved Gwern.

"What about that?" Des asked indicating Ambrose.

"I guess we can't leave it here," Icarus replied, "we'll have to bring it."

Des felt her stomach heave at the thought of it but what could they do. She looked around, there was only one thing left to do. She turned to Elissa, "You coming?"

Elissa nodded, Des could see how upset she was and how confused and sighed, well if anyone could help her deal Daybreak could.

Des sat in the chair outside Gwern's room listening to the happy noise downstairs. The news had come through a little after they had arrived, not only had the Witch Child arrived at the Promise Ceremony but her power had awakened and she had killed the dragon, Daybreak had the third wildpower. She listened to the revels below her and all she wanted to do was cry. The healers had been working on Gwern for hours now, he had to be okay, he had to.

The door opened slowly and a matronly middle-aged woman appeared before her.

"How is he?" Des asked.

"He's okay, he's resting but he'll be okay."

A smile crept over Des's face, "Thank you, thank you so much." She felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her. "Can I see him?"

The witch nodded, "But only for a few minutes, he's asleep."

Des entered the room cautiously, two witches were cleaning up and she waited for them to finish before she sat down beside Gwern and took his hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay. So, so glad, I care about you so much but we both know that this can't work, we hurt each other too much. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doing this to you."

She reached out an touched his face, "Goodbye Gwern, I hope you can understand."

Des slipped out of the Daybreak house without anyone noticing her, it was easy they were all too caught up in their celebrations, no one noticed the plain auburn haired girl leave.

Gwern lounged sulkily in an armchair snapping at everyone who approached him. His anger found an outlet in barking at and insulting everyone around him, so for the most part people avoided him, the smart people avoided him.

"You can't go on like this you know."

Gwern glowered angrily at the tall blond young man who'd spoken.

"If I wanted your advice Redfern I'd have myself committed."

"Fine, spend the rest of your life sulking, be miserable and lonely forever, personally I don't care either way, but you might like to know that Des had been in contact with Hannah."

Gwern shifted his weight in the chair, "Like I give a shit."

"Sure, you don't care I must be thinking of a different guy who's been mooning around and acting like a bear with a sore head for the past two months, since his soulmate left."

"That's right, she left me," Gwern snarled.

"Don't you want a chance to know why? Don't you want a second chance?"

"Not particularly, go away now."

Des made her way towards her apartment with her arms laden with groceries. She had made a life for herself here, she had a home, a job and most of all she had somewhere that didn't remind her of the past.

She walked past her neighbour Isobel's and heard Jewel pouring out full blast. She smiled softly; it was a definite improvement from the Brittany, Christina marathon of the day before, well in Des's opinion anyway.

Des did a balancing act any circus performer would have been proud of as she shoved her keys in the door. The door swung open and she came face to face with her past, her past in the shape of a tall handsome young man with black hair and sapphire eyes.

"Hello Des," he said softly.

"Hello."

They stood looking at each other for what felt like an eternity but which was in reality only a few minutes and then Des turned away putting the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"How are you?" she asked letting her eyes wander the apartment not looking at him.

"Oh you know, I got staked, my soulmate abandoned me, how do you think I feel?"

Des felt herself bristle, felt herself tense angrily and prepare to defend herself and her actions. This time she allowed herself to look at him and felt his eyes burn into her, burn into her soul.

"I didn't abandon you, I knew you were going to be alright and I left, it wasn't abandoning, I stayed till I knew you'd live."

"But you forgot one thing," Gwern said.

"What's that?" 

"That I'd rather be dead than live without you."

"Don't say that," Des snapped.

"Why not? It's true."

"No it's not, it's not."

"I know my own feelings Des. I wish I'd died rather than having the pain of knowing you don't care about me."

"That's not true. I do care about you, that's why I left, I couldn't bear hurting you and I didn't want to be hurt and that's all we did, we hurt each other."

"That's why you left. You didn't even give us a chance Des, what a few days. No relationship's perfect Des, everyone hurts each other now and again, even in the best relationships."

"But it's not just now and again, it's again and again and again, we can't seem to do anything else and it's not just hurt, this connection, whatever, it makes everything ten times worse.

"Des," Gwern said softly and reached for her.

"No, no," she snapped, "don't do that. Don't try and use the connection like that, it turns everything hazy pink and everything seems fine, better than fine, everything seems right, it's like the world's strongest pair of rose tinted glasses, but it's not reality, it's an illusion."

"You think what's between us is an illusion?" Gwern asked unable to keep the angry edge from his words.

"No, no but what it does, life's not like that Gwern, I can't live like that, in a world of hurt and pain made irresistible by an intangible connection."

"So what you're saying is that we have nothing but pain and hurt and there's nothing good here, nothing to salvage."

Des nodded, her face covered in tears.

"You're wrong, you're so wrong Des about everything. That guy, Ambrose he warped you more than even I imagined. If you can't see how great this could be, if you can't see how much I love you or if it means nothing to you then maybe you're right, maybe we shouldn't be together. I bet you haven't even thought of me in the past two months."

Des clenched her fists tightly, what was she supposed to do, to say. Should she tell him how she thought of him all the time, how she couldn't stop thinking about him? Should she tell him how she picked up the phone at least once an hour to call him; how just the thought of hearing his voice could make her cry, should she tell him that? Or how when it all got too much for her she rang Hannah just hoping she's drop some snippet of news about him into the conversation, just so she could hear someone else talk about him?

She sighed, she should never have given Hannah her address, what had she been thinking? That was a very good question, what had she been thinking? She knew exactly what had been going through her mind, she told Hannah because she knew she'd tell Gwern, she wanted him to come. Oh God, what was wrong with her.

He approached her and she backed away slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Des," he said softly, sorrowfully.

Isobel turned up her CD player and Des's apartment was filled with the sound of Jewel.

"Inside my skin there is this space It twists and turns It bleeds and aches.

Inside my heart there's an empty room It's waiting for lightning It's waiting for you."

Des and Gwern stood staring at each other, neither able to move, both shackled by their own pain, their fear.

"Muscle and sinew Velvet and stone This vessel is haunted it creaks and moans. My bones call to you in their separate skin. Make myself translucent to let you in."

Des wasn't sure who moved first but somehow they were in each other's arms and she was sobbing into Gwern's shirt.

"There is this hunger, this restlessness inside of me and it knows that you're no stranger, you're my gravity. My hands will adore you through all darkness aim, they will lay you out in moonlight and reinvent your name. For I am wanting you And I am needing you here, I need you near. Inside the Absence of Fear."

Des clung to Gwern, frightened and sad and wanting him so bad it hurt. He was kissing the top of her head over and over and whispering to her.

"Please Des, give me a chance, give us a chance, please."

Des felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes fill with tears again.

"I love you Des."

She looked up at him, "I love you too."

She could see the shock in his face. "You don't believe in love," he whispered.

"Yes I do, now," she replied, "I love you."

He kissed her again on the mouth, pouring his emotions into her, letting her feel how much he'd missed her, how much he needed her, loved her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay now."

They held each other tighter and the fire that connected them wound it's way around them except it didn't burn anymore, it gave warmth and comfort. Des clung to Gwern, things would work out, they had to, they were meant for each other, whether they liked it or not, their souls were locked in a never ending dance, they were bound by a flame that would never burn out and she realised that was what she wanted. 


End file.
